


Welcome To Fright Night

by Fantasyandromancelover



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dracula Influence/References, F/M, Horror, Inspired by Fright Night, Romance, Some Humor, The Power Of Love, Undead, Vampires, Vampires are Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyandromancelover/pseuds/Fantasyandromancelover
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Happy take a job which involves people disappearing at night in a mysterious town. But this job is unlike any that they've dealt with before because it involves monsters they haven't gone up against. Vampires and when the head vampire targets each of them for a different purpose, will they be able to stop him?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 26
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Job offers had started popping up left and right recently so there were hardly any days when the guild members weren't busy with some kind of work. Team Natsu had decided to accept the biggest job offer that had the greatest amount of money reward. The job took place in a foreign town where people had mysteriously been disappearing at night. As expected Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray were apart of the group going but Erza couldn't come this time because she had already agreed to help Jellal with a secret investigation. Juvia begged the group to let her take Erza's place and they didn't want her to flood the guild with her tears of rejection so they agreed. Before the crack of dawn, they packed up their bags and caught a train to the mysterious town known as Nightshade.

"Oh man somebody please kill me." Natsu gagged as he suffered his usual motion sickness.

"Hang in there buddy." Happy said.

"Here Natsu, have some water. It might help." Juvia said handing him a cup.

"Nothing can help me except stopping this train."

"Too bad we couldn't bring Erza with us." Gray said. "She would have been able to knock him out for the train ride."

"How much longer till we get there?" Natsu asked while struggling not to vomit.

"Just another hour and we'll be in Nightshade." Juvia said.

"What a weird name for a town." Gray said.

"According to this." Lucy said reading a book. "This town is known for it's many myths and legends of vampires."

"Vampires?!" Natsu said. "We're going to a place that has vampires?!"

"Of course not Natsu. Vampires don't exist." Lucy said.

"How do you know? If dragons and wizards exist then anything is possible!"

"What kind of legends do they have?" Juvia asked.

"A lot but their most popular is the legend of Count Thanatos. A cruel vampire lord who attempted to steal all the human souls of Nightshade. He would have succeeded but he was defeated by five individuals."

"Who were they?" Happy asked.

"Archibald Utterson a doctor, Samuel Warren an explorer, James Proctor a solicitor, and Warren and Proctor's fiances Charlotte Harris an aristocrat and Elizabeth Carew a school teacher. Dr. Utterson had been chasing after Thanatos for years but Samuel and James didn't get involved until Thanatos began trying to turn Charlotte into his vampire bride."

"So what happened?" Gray asked.

"According to this turning Charlotte into a vampire was just one part of his plan, the second part was to unlock the power to claim the souls of the living but to do that he had to sacrifice a mortal to hell on the night of a blood moon. He chose to sacrifice Elizabeth but as she was being abducted she left little clues to lead Archibald, Samuel, and James to where she was. It ended with Thanatos being defeated and Elizabeth getting saved but Charlotte had become a full fledged vampire so Samuel was forced to kill her."

"That's rough." Happy said.

"And so very sad." Juvia said. "What happened to the others?"

"It says here that James and Elizabeth married then left town, Samuel fell into a depression over being forced to kill the love of his life, and Dr. Utterson traveled the world as a professional vampire hunter. But before he was staked, Thanatos swore that he would one day return and finish what he started years ago."

"If that's the case then we must prepare ourselves." Natsu said. "Happy as soon as we arrive we're going to buy these items: holy water, garlic, and...A doggy bag."

"Natsu it's just a myth." Gray said.

"Besides vampires aren't considered scary anymore." Lucy said. "Now they're romantic and dazzling."

"What's so romantic about a guy who drinks blood and can turn into a rat with wings?" Gray asked.

"It's the mystery and the charming nature of the vampire that is so attractive. Don't you think Juvia?"

"In my opinion vampires are just monsters and the real charming one is my darling Gray." Juvia smiled as she clung to Gray's arm.

"Juvia please, at least not in public." Gray said blushing.

"Dude you like it! You're blushing!" Natsu teased.

"Shut up!"

When they finally arrived to the town called Nightshade they were escorted to the mayor's office. There the mayor explained to them the situation that the town was facing.

"You see for the past few weeks, every night at least one person from this town has disappeared without a trace." He told them.

"Have you found any clues or leads?" Natsu asked.

"No and after awhile things started to get really strange. Some of the missing people have turned up but they're not the same. They've changed."

"How so?" Lucy asked.

"It's hard to explain. We've tried everything to figure out how this is happening and why but we always end up at a dead end."

"Don't worry we're professionals." Natsu said. "We'll figure out, what's really going on here."

"Thank goodness." The mayor said. "In the meantime feel free to rest at the local inn downtown."

"Thank you sir." Juvia said.

With that conversation finished the five of them went over to check into the inn unaware of what they were in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will also draw inspiration from the novel Dracula by Bram Stoker. In fact the original characters from the myth are based off of the characters from the novel.
> 
> Thanatos - Dracula
> 
> Archibald Utterson - Abraham Van Helping
> 
> James Proctor - Johnathan Harker
> 
> Samuel Warren - Arthur Holmwood
> 
> Elizabeth Carew - Mina Murray
> 
> Charlotte Harris - Lucy Westerna


	2. Chapter 2

The inn was a small but decent looking place. Not extravagant but suitable for them. Once they were checked in they decided to look around town and see if they could find any clues.

"And you're positive that you don't anything about the disappearances?" Natsu asked one man. "See any suspicious looking characters? Weirdos?" 

"No." The man answered.

He asked the same questions to other people but their answers were the same. They didn't know anything and they didn't see anything. Later he tried to question the people who had gone missing and returned but according to them they were all too exhausted and stressed over the situation to say anything. 

"Well looks like we didn't get any answers today Happy." Natsu told his feline companion. "We better go meet up with others." 

"Aye sir." 

They started walking back to the inn. The two of them were halfway there when someone grabbed hold of Natsu by his shoulder and pulled him into an alleyway. 

"What the hell?!" 

"Shhh!" A voice hushed. The voice belonged to a man who was around the same age as him. His face was covered in sweat and he was looking around, as if he was making sure they were alone. "Are you one of the professionals the mayor hired?" 

"Who are you?" 

"Answer the question!" 

"Yes! I am!" 

"Good. Now if you want to know what's really going on, follow me." 

Natsu and Happy were confused by the young man's actions but he seemed to have the answers they were looking for so they followed him to edge of town where a secluded house was. Inside the house there was an old man at a desk, looking very cranky and irritated. 

"Jack why have you brought this stranger here?" The old man asked rudely. 

"Forgive me sir but he's one of the professionals the mayor called here. The wizard." 

"We don't need his help. Send him away." 

"You don't know that. He's been known to defeat great monsters and beasts." 

"Doesn't matter, he won't believe us. Send him away!"

The old man got up from his chair and left. 

"I apologise for his behavior. He's not very well mannered." 

"Hold on, who are you people and what are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Oh right. Sorry." The younger man apologized. "I am Jack Proctor and I know what's been happening in this town. Why they've been disappearing and why those who come back are completely changed." 

"Okay why?" 

"Are you aware of the legends and myths that are told in this town? The ones about vampires?" 

"I know one of them." 

"Alright well some of those myths are true. There is a vampire in this town and it's attacking the people here." 

"Say what?" Happy said.

"You have to believe me. My grandparents encountered vampires when they used to live in this town, by a miracle they got away unscathed but they lost a good friend." 

"Are you drunk?" Natsu asked. 

"I know it's crazy but it's the truth! Nobody in this town believes us! But dear God I pray that you'll listen!" 

"Buddy you're scaring me. You sound crazy." 

"Look if you won't work with us then at least take these for protection." 

Jack handed Natsu various items. Strings of garlic, wooden stakes, and glass bottles of holy water. 

"If you value your life and the lives of your companions you'll hold on to these, lock your doors, say your prayers, and whatever you do don't go out after dark." 

"Oooookay." Natsu said thinking this man had lost his mind. 

"Also take this." 

The last thing he gave him was a cross pendent on a chain. 

"It was my grandmother's, when she gave it to me before she died she made me promise that I would give it to any woman in danger of being attacked by the vampire. I saw you had two young ladies with you, give this to one of them." 

Natsu was a hundred percent convinced that this man was completely nuts but he had a feeling that he should heed his warning. So without a word he returned to the inn with the stuff he had been given where he told his friends everything that had happened.

"I'm telling you this guy was a total lunatic." Natsu said. 

"But he seemed very sincere." Happy said.

"That doesn't make him right." Gray said. 

"And if you're so sure that he was crazy why did you bring back all this stuff?" Lucy asked. 

"Well..." Natsu said. "I'm pretty sure this guy is insane but...There is a chance he could be right." 

"Natsu you don't honestly believe in this vampire crap do you?" Gray asked. 

"Not exactly I...I just want to be cautious. We don't know what we're dealing with here and I don't want to take any chances." 

"I kind of agree with Natsu." Juvia said. 

"Juvia I didn't take you for someone who believed in this mythical horror nonsense." Gray said. 

"Right now I just want to make sure that none of us disappear at night. I couldn't bear it if I lost you my darling." 

"Nobody is going to disappear. I don't know about the garlic and the holy water but I do agree that we should probably keep our doors locked tonight and not go outside." 

"Me too." Lucy said. "But can we at least throw out the garlic? It stinks!" 

"Fine!" 

Natsu started throwing the garlic out the window and into a nearby trash pit. As he did this the cross necklace he had received from Jack had fallen from the pile of wooden stakes and caught Juvia's eye. 

"What's this?" She asked holding it up. 

"Just some necklace that belonged to the crazy guy's grandma. Apparently it serves as some defense against vampires." Natsu answered. 

"It sure is pretty." 

"You can have it." 

"Really?" 

"He said to give it to either you or Lucy." 

"Thanks." 

She then fashioned the cross around her neck. After that she and Lucy went into the other room to get some sleep, while the boys and Happy slept in the room they were in. Hours later nature called and Natsu had to use the bathroom. The nearest one was downstairs in where the front desk was. 

He had just stepped one foot inside the bathroom when he saw a shadowy figure loom over the front window. Suspecting that something wasn't right he went to the window and looked through it. He saw two men walking together but one of them was giving off an aura that made him shiver a little. But before he could brush it off as unnecessary paranoia he saw something that made his body go stiff and his blood run cold. 

The man giving off the aura grabbed the other man by the throat and open his jaw revealing razor sharp fangs. In one swift move he sunk his fangs into the other man's neck causing puddles of blood to run out allowing it to be drank by the vampire. Vampire. It was a vampire. A real live vampire. Needless to say after that Natsu didn't have to go to the bathroom anymore. 

"Oh my God." He whispered while trembling. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Gray awoke the nasty smell of garlic. Getting out of bed, he found Natsu sitting near the door trembling while wearing a string of garlic and holding a wooden stake.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked. "I thought you threw out all this stuff."

"I did but I dug it out of the trash."

"What?! Why?"

"Because we need it."

"I've never seen him like this." Happy said. "He was up all night in this state." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Uh-huh. I've tried to talk to him but he's just kept sitting there, shaking and I don't think he's blinked once." 

"Natsu what's going on?"

"I'll explain everything after we wake up the girls." Natsu answered. 

So after waking up Lucy and Juvia, Natsu explained to them, Gray, and Happy what he had seen last night that had scared him out of his wits. 

"Alright slow down, what did you see?" Gray asked. 

"I was going to the bathroom last night and I looked out the window and I saw these two guys, one of them grew fangs and he tore out the throat of the other guy! He was a vampire! Jack was right! There are vampires in this town!" 

"Natsu that's crazy." Lucy said. 

"I'm not crazy! I know what I saw!" 

"You sure about that man?" Gray said. 

"Do you honestly think I would go dumpster diving for garlic if I wasn't?" 

"Well..." Gray said thinking. 

"Are you feeling alright buddy?" Happy asked. 

"Oh come on! You guys have to believe me!" 

"Whether we believe you or not isn't important right now." Lucy said. "Remember we have a job to do. Last night, the mayor called saying that one of the residents knew something. We better get down there and interview." 

"Hold on according to the mayor Mr. Moors is busy during the day." Juvia protested. "He said that we should talk to him later in the day." 

"How late?" Gray asked. 

"Apparently he's done with his work at sun down." 

"Sun down? No way! That's too late! We are not going out after dark!" Natsu shouted. "Everyone knows that vampires come out after dark!" 

"Get a grip Natsu, there are no vampires." Gray said. 

"Yes there are! I saw one kill a man last night!" 

"Natsu you've had a rough night." Juvia said. "Maybe you had a nightmare that was so horrible that you thought it was real. Why don't you stay here and get some sleep while we go out?" 

"Good idea Juvia." Gray agreed. "Happy you keep an eye on him okay?" 

"Gotcha." The little blue cat said. 

"It was not a nightmare!" Natsu declared in frustration. "It was real!" 

But they didn't believe him and they ended up forcing Natsu to drink down a medicine that would make him sleep for a few hours. They hoped after he got some rest he would start making sense again.

During the day they explored the town a little more and continued to ask people about the disappearances unfortunately they didn't get any answers. Finally at sun down they went to talk to the man that the mayor had informed them about. The man who they were going to interview was a wealthy but discreet man, Mr. Thaddeus Moors. 

His house was very big and painted in muted colors, very old fashioned looking and it kind of reminded them of one of those old houses that were rumored to be haunted. 

"Whoa creepy." Gray observed. "Who would live in a house like this?" 

"I don't know it's actually kind of nice." Lucy said. "I mean it could use some brighter colors but the detail is really exquisite." 

"Let's just get the interview and go. I've got a bad feeling about this place." Juvia said. 

"Me too." Gray said. 

"Hold on I left my notebook back in the cab." Lucy said. "You two go on ahead." 

Lucy went back to the cab while Gray and Juvia approached the front of the strange looking house. Gray knocked on the door, in a few minutes it was answered by an older looking gentleman. A Butler no doubt. 

"May I help you?" He asked. 

"Hi we're here for the interview with Mr. Moors." Gray said.

"Yes the master has been expecting you, do come in." 

The butler escorted them inside the house and over to the room where they would meet his master. During the walk, Gray and Juvia took notice of the decor. Everything was so gothic, antique paintings hung on the walls, all the windows were covered, and every where they looked there was a clock on the wall. 

"What's with all the clocks?" Gray asked. 

"The master is very particular about time. It is vital that he is never late." The butler answered. 

"Late for what? His job?" 

"Yes, you could say that." 

He finally stopped at a room that contained a fireplace and a shelf of books. 

"Please wait here, the master will be with you in a moment." 

With that said the butler left. Shortly after a tall but charming and sharp man entered the room. He was very pale but not exactly white like Juvia more along the lines of grey. 

"Are you Mr. Moors?" Gray asked. 

"I am Thaddeus Moors." The man introduced. "Welcome to my home." 

"Hi I'm Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

Gray held out his hand for him to shake, Thaddeus then looked at him like he was some revolting bug that he wanted to squash. 

"Likewise." He said ignoring Gray's offered hand shake. 

"Okay." Gray said feeling slightly insulted. "We're here to investigate the disappearances." 

"Yes, yes, I know why you're here. I've already heard of you." 

He looked over at Juvia and smiled in a very charismatic way. 

"And who may I ask is this lovely thing?" 

"I...I'm Juvia Lockser sir." Juvia said. 

"Ah Miss Lockser." He took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it. "You know when I heard the town's people say that you were a great beauty I thought they were exaggerating but now that I see you I realize that I was mistaken." 

"Oh...Um...Thank you." 

He kissed her hand again much to her nervousness and Gray's jealousy. 

"Hands off man this isn't a club alright?" Gray said pulling Juvia away from Thaddeus. 

"I beg your pardon Mr. Fullbuster, that's just how we greet the women where I come from. Especially when they're as beautiful as she is." 

"Um thank you again Mr. Moors." Juvia said not sure how to respond. "We were told that you knew something about the disappearances." 

"I don't know much but I have noticed some things." 

"Like what?" 

"For instance-" 

"Wait Gray, Lucy isn't back yet and we need to take notes." Juvia said.

"Oh yeah right." 

"Hi guys." They heard Lucy call. "Sorry about the delay." 

"Lucy this is Mr. Moors." Juvia said. 

"Hello sir I'm Lucy Heartfilia." 

Thaddeus looked at the blonde as if she was someone he knew once a long time ago and thought that he would never see again. He approached Lucy, took her hand, and kissed the back of it just as he had done with Juvia only this time his lips seemed to linger a little. 

"Charmed." He said. "If I may say Miss Heartfilia you are quite ravishing. I'm glad that you were generous enough to grace my household with your dazzling appearance." 

Lucy blushed, she wasn't expecting the man they were interviewing to be so handsome and charming.

"So you three have some questions for me?" He asked them.

"Yes. We do." Lucy said finding her voice again. 

"Well then let's get started." 


	4. Chapter 4

"I must say it is an honor to have such interesting guests." Thaddeus said during the interview. "To meet an ice mage and a celestial wizard in the same day, how incredible. And you Miss Lockser, you're a rain woman correct?"

"Yes." She answered.

"If I'm not mistaken that means your body is made completely out of water."

"Yeah it is."

"How intriguing, you know water is the greatest strength of blood. The more water that flows the thicker and stronger the blood gets."

"Oh..Is that right?" Juvia said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Moving on." Gray said changing the subject. "You said that you saw a guy sneaking around in other people's houses?"

"Yes, I believe his name was Jack. Jack Proctor. A very strange young man."

"Any idea why he would do that?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Can you give us directions to where he lives?"

"Of course, he lives at the edge of town. A bit of recluse."

"Thanks for the information."

"Glad that I could have been of some help. It really is dreadful thing that's happening in this town. I hope neither of you become another unfortunate victim. Also I have some old articles explaining the disappearances in their early stages perhaps you'd like to use them for your investigation?"

"Sure."

"I'll be back with them in a moment, feel free to explore the house and take in the decor while you wait."

With that said he left the room.

"Well he's creepy but at least he's helpful." Gray said.

"And polite." Juvia added. "Maybe a little too polite."

"He was getting real handsy with you earlier. Really annoyed me."

"I know it was very odd and- Wait why would it annoy you that he was getting...handsy?"

"Um..." Gray said realizing his error.

"Gray were you jealous?"

"No." He blushed.

"You were! Oh my darling you were actually jealous!" Juvia cheered.

"I was not!" He denied.

Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled at how silly they were being. She decided to take up Mr. Moore's offer to look around the house. It was dreary but very elegant and refined looking, if this place had brighter colors she wouldn't mind living here at all. Her exploration soon led her to a corridor of paintings, each one an antique and beautifully painted. But the one that caught her attention the most was the painting of a posing blonde woman who looked almost exactly like herself. Lucy blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't imaging things but she wasn't. That woman did in fact resemble her.

"I see you've taken a liking to one of my paintings." Thaddeus said from behind her. "Uncanny resemblance isn't it?"

"No kidding. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was me." She turned away from the painting and to face Thaddeus. "If you don't mind me asking who is she?"

He stared at her intensely.

"She was a very close friend and companion. You remind me of her, in another time or place you would be her. You are her."

Lucy was about to question what he was talking about but found herself unable to do so because as he spoke she felt a strange feeling come over her. A desire to listen to this man and believe every word he said. To trust and obey him.

"You are her."

A cold hand on her shoulder snapped her out of it.

"Lucy are you okay?" Gray asked her.

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine." She said. 

"We better get going." Juvia said. "It's starting to get dark." 

"Agreed." Gray said. 

"Have a safe trip back." Thaddeus told them before giving them the articles. 

The three of them then went back to the cab which took them to inn. By the time they arrived Natsu had woken up and they told him what Mr. Moors had said. 

"So what do you think? Do we check out that Jack guy?" Gray asked. 

"He does seem very suspicious or at least judging by what Natsu's told us." Lucy said. 

"I'm telling you it's a vampire who's doing this!" Natsu said. 

"When we investigate this guy remind me to punch him for making Natsu crazy like this." Gray said. 

"I don't know, I think we should keep looking into Mr. Moors." Juvia said. "I feel like he knows more than he let on." 

"I didn't get that vibe from him." Lucy said. 

"Well I did and did you see the way he looked at me when he found out I was a rain woman?" 

"Was it a perverted look?" Natsu asked. 

"No it was...I could be wrong about this but it almost looked like he was hungry." 

"Hungry?" Gray said in confusion. 

"Yes, like he wanted to eat me or something." 

"Juvia that's ridiculous." Lucy said. 

"Still I don't like him and I don't think we should dismiss him as a suspect."

"Hang on we don't have any cause to suspect him except that he's really creepy." Gray said.

"I think he's neat." Lucy said. "He's sophisticated, polite, educated, cultured."

"Lucy you're not into this guy are you?" Natsu asked. 

"No but I do think he's interesting." 

"Interesting? Give me a break." 

"Look until further notice this guy is off the suspect chart." Gray said. "Tomorrow we find this Jack Proctor guy and talk to him. For now let's just get some sleep, we all need it especially Natsu." 

"Aye." Happy agreed. 

"Hold on before everyone goes to bed, put on one of these." Natsu said holding up three garlic strings. 

"I'm not wearing that." Gray said. 

"Gross!" Lucy gagged. 

"Natsu don't you think you're taking this too far?" Happy asked. 

"I am not. I'm doing whatever I can to protect my friends." 

"It's official, he's lost it." Gray whispered to the girls. 

"I'm not crazy!"

Once again they had force sleeping medicine down Natsu's throat so he would stop trying to make them to sleep with garlic. That night everything seemed calm and quiet, nothing disturbing at all. Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Happy slept fine but Lucy was having the strangest dream. In her dream all she could see was that painting of the blonde woman and all she could hear was Thaddeus's voice saying the same thing. 

_"You are her. You are her."_

Suddenly the window of their room blew open and shadowy figure flew in. It hovered over Juvia, directing it's red eyes toward her white neck. It drew in closer to her. The figure was just centimeters from her when out of no where she turned over exposing the cross she was wearing around her neck. The figure let out a blood curdling screech which woke Juvia up. 

She found herself looking up at a horrifying face with the burning blood colored eyes, a hideous snout, and dripping fangs. Juvia screamed, alerting the boys and Happy who immediately jumped from their beds and raced to the girl's room. 

"What's going on?!" Natsu shouted as he slammed the door opened. 

"Hey get away from her!" Gray demanded when he saw the figure reaching for Juvia. "Ice make lance!" 

With his maker magic he made an ice lance and flung it at the creature. It let out another screech and flew away out the window. Natsu ran to the window to see what that creature was but just like that it vanished without a trace. 

"Juvia are you alright?" Gray asked coming to her bedside. The poor rain woman was shaking like a leaf, she had never seen anything so frightening in all her life. "Juvia?" 

"It's eyes." She shivered. "Those horrible red eyes." 

"It's okay Juvia, you're safe now." He said holding her to stop her trembling. 

"Do you know what that thing was?" Natsu asked.

"No." Juvia answered. "But it was reaching for my neck." 

"Red eyes? Reaching for your neck?" Natsu said putting the pieces together. "Oh God did it bite you?" 

"No." 

"What a relief, we got to you in time." 

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked. 

"Now do you believe me? It was a vampire that tried to attack her."

"Natsu that's not-" 

"I believe him!" Juvia cried. 

"Me too!" Happy added. 

"Gray it was a vampire! And it was so close!" 

"Wait a minute where's Lucy?" Natsu asked. 

"I think she's still asleep." Juvia answered. 

"What? There's no way she could have slept through that." Gray said. 

They looked over at the other bed and saw that Lucy was in fact still asleep. They were shocked, light sleeper Lucy slept through all that ruckus and screaming? 

"Did she drink any of that medicine you guys forced me to take?" Natsu asked. 

"No." Juvia answered. 

Natsu walked over to Lucy's bed and carefully shook her awake. 

"Natsu what are you doing here?" She asked. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" 

"You didn't hear that?" 

"Hear what?" 

"A vampire came in here and tried to bite Juvia." 

Lucy looked over to see Gray trying to calm down Juvia who had become petrified with fear. 

"When did this happen?" She asked. 

"Like five seconds ago." 

"Hold up you mean to tell me that actual vampire was in this room?" 

"As nuts as it sounds, yes Lucy." Gray said. "There was one in here. Which means Natsu was right and we were wrong."

"Ha! In your face!" Natsu cheered in sweet victory. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay so Natsu was right about seeing a vampire?" Lucy said when her friends explained it to her. "But that doesn't make any sense."

"Lucy one of them was in this room ten minutes ago trying to tear out Juvia's throat." Natsu said. "And how you slept through all that is a mystery to me."

"How are you feeling Juvia?" Gray asked her.

"I can't...I just can't stop shaking." The rain woman told the ice mage she loved. "What did that monster want with me?"

"I don't know but if that thing ever comes near you again I'll tear his throat out myself." Gray assured her.

"Oh Gray." She sighed with a smile that made Gray blush. He quickly changed the subject before Natsu noticed.

"Alright so we've established that vampires exist, what do we do now?"

"I say we track em down and burn em to the ground." Natsu suggested with great enthusiasm.

"Do you know if that'll actually work?"

"Yeah... Probably."

"Do you even know if fire will kill a vampire?"

"Well no but come on what living thing is immune to fire?"

"Hey genius vampires aren't living things, they're the undead."

The group was then startled by the sudden appearance of Jack Proctor.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Natsu asked.

"Downstairs. The inn keeper let me up."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home when I saw a giant bat come flying out the window. Being a vampire hunter it's only natural that I investigate."

"Natsu who is this guy?" Gray asked.

"Everyone I'd like you all to meet Jack Proctor."

"Vampire hunter in training." He added. "And I already know you all, I read sorcerer weekly. You all are Natsu Dragneel dragon slayer, Gray Fullbuster ice mage, Juvia Lockser rain woman, and Lucy Heartfilia celestial wizard. It's really nice to meet you all. Now then judging by the fact that you all were attacked by a giant bat is it safe for me to assume that you all believe in vampires now?"

"Lucy made need so more convincing but the rest of us believe." Natsu said. "And we want to stop them."

"Then you're going to need my help, mine and my mentor's but he may not be so willing to help at first."

It was dawn when they finally left the inn and hailed a cab to where Jack left. During the trip they talked to each other and learned more about Jack.

"So how do you know so much about vampires anyway?" Gray asked.

"My grandparents went up against one fifty years ago. You may have heard of them, they're apart of Nightshade's greatest story. I'm the grandson of James Proctor and Elizabeth Carew."

"I thought your last name was familiar." Lucy pointed out. "But wait a minute that's just a legend."

"That's what the town wants you to think. My grandparents and their friends managed to kill the vampire Thanatos but the townspeople were scared that there were more vampires living in Nightshade so a lot of them started leaving. Over time the new mayor started telling everyone that it was just a story and nothing else to keep the town from being deserted."

"So he knows that it's been vampires causing these disappearances?" Juvia asked.

"Not exactly, the evidence is so obvious but he's living in denile."

At last they reached the house at the edge of town where Jack lived with his mentor.

"So this mentor of yours, what's he like? What's his name?" Gray asked.

"He just goes by Sam. He's an old grouch who drinks a lot even though the doctor has told him a million times that if he keeps it up he'll die of a heart attack and he's a little senile but he's the only man alive who knows everything about vampires." Jack explained.

Jack knocked on the door of the house.

"Who is it?" A cranky voice on the other side asked.

"It's me Sam, let me in."

"Did you bring me more liquor like I asked?"

"No because unlike you I actually listen to the doctor. Now let me in, I got some people who need our help."

The door was opened by the older man Natsu had seen earlier when he met Natsu the first time.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Sam you remember Natsu and Happy from the other day? These are there friends Gray, Juvia, and Lucy."

"Tell them to beat it!"

"But Sam they need our help. They believe us, they were attacked by a vampire last night."

"I don't care, I don't like the look of them especially that guy with black hair. He reminds me too much of your grandpa."

"Hey!" Gray said insulted, thinking that Sam meant he looked like an old man.

"Scram kids, I already have one little punk that I gotta watch out for I don't need four more and a cat to look after."

"Now wait just a minute what gives you the right to be so rude to us?" Lucy said. "Don't you have any manners or decency?"

Sam looked like he was about to retort with another insult but when he got a good look at Lucy's face a great shock and disbelief came over him. He became very pale and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. He whispered a name but was so quiet that no one could hear him.

"Wha... What's your name?" He asked her.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh...Oh I see...Alright I'll help you. Come inside."

Jack and everyone else became greatly confused by his actions. They were also confused by the way he looked at Lucy. It was just so strange.

"Are you all coming in or what?" Sam called

Quickly everyone joined Sam inside the house.

"So you all want to fight vampires do you?" Sam asked them. "Well before you fight them you have to know about them. Now vampires are undead, they thrive on blood, human beings are nothing more to them than cattle just waiting to be butchered. They have no reflection and have two main forms. First form is the one you all encountered last night, it's true form. A hideous, revolting, terrifying monster that will probably haunt your nightmares for years. Second form is the one they use to draw prey in, their illusion. It's when they look human but they're extremely attractive, charming, seductive, alluring you do not want to fall for that facade and don't ever let one bite you that's how they turn you into one of them. If you're bitten by one you have two options: Option A you end your end misery and let a hunter kill you or option B you cure yourself."

"How do you do that?" Natsu asked.

"The only way to cure a vampire bite is to kill the vampire that bit you but you have to do it before the transformation is complete. It takes one week for someone who's bitten to become a vampire permanently and when the clock strikes midnight on the seventh day you're screwed."

"How do you kill a vampire?" Gray asked.

"Vampires can be killed by a wooden stake through the heart, exposure to sunlight or holy water, and decapitation. Garlic and crucifixes serve as excellent defences to vampires."

"What about setting them on fire? Will that kill them?" Natsu asked.

"No good, vampires are immune to fire but burning their bodies once they're dead keeps them from being revived."

"What about ice?" Gray asked.

"Please, they love the cold. Relish in it in fact."

"Then we're all completely useless."

"You two maybe but the girls I don't think so." Sam said. "You rain woman."

"It's Juvia sir." She said.

"You can control any kind of water and use it as a weapon right?"

"Yes."

"Good, try using holy water when you fight these suckers and uh...Lucy was it?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know that celestial wizards can temporarily project solar energy?"

"Really? I never heard of that method."

"Learn it. You're going to need it as for you two boys and the cat it's time that Jack and I taught you how to use a wooden stake, a crossbow, and pistol."

"Wait can vampires be good?" Lucy asked.

"There's no such animal. Vampires lack both empathy and a conscience, they have no morals and they're in capable of any human emotion especially love. They can't feel it, they can't give it, in fact they hate it."

"Why is that?" Juvia asked.

"Because it's the only force on earth more powerful than them."

"I don't understand. How can they be incapable of love? How can anyone or anything be incapable of that?"

"Simple my dear, we're capable of love because we were made by God. They're incapable of it because they were made by the devil."


	6. Chapter 6

For the whole day Sam and Jack taught Natsu, Gray, and Happy how to stake a vampire through the heart and how to shoot wooden stakes from crossbows and pistols while Lucy and Juvia learned to use their powers as defences against vampires. Juvia was able to master controlling holy water with ease but Lucy struggled with trying to project sunlight. Apparently to do that she had to use her keys backwards, she wasn't sure what that meant and to make things more difficult she found it hard to concentrate. She couldn't stop thinking about that dream. She didn't understand why she couldn't get it out of her mind. 

"Lucy are you alright?" Natsu asked noticing her far off gaze. 

"I'm fine." She told him but suddenly she started to swoon. Natsu quickly caught her. 

"Lucy!" He gasped. 

"I...I'm sorry. I'm just a little light headed." She said. 

"I think you need to take a break. Let's get some air." 

They went outside, it wasn't too hot or cold and the air was fresh. It helped Lucy clear her head a little. 

"What's the matter Lucy? Are you getting sick or something?" 

"I don't think so. I'm sorry for making you worry it's just that my mind seems to be somewhere else." 

"Well where's it going? What are you thinking about?" 

"I had a weird dream last night and it's been on my mind all day." 

"What was it about?" 

"I can't explain it. It's all confusing and this thing with all the vampires is confusing too. I mean just yesterday I was sure that they were just subjects of great literature and legend. Now they're real and we can't really use our powers on them. I mean Juvia can control holy water but I can't figure out this sun thing. What if I can't do it?" 

"I'm sure you can." 

"The truth is Natsu I'm scared. I'm really scared about all this. I've read in books about the things that vampires do to their victims and they're horrible! I don't want any of that to happen to me!" 

"It's alright Lucy, they're not going get you. I won't let them." 

"How can you be so sure of that? Your fire doesn't work on them." 

"But I'm learning ways that do work on them. I know you're scared, I am too. But I'm not so scared that I would let those monsters do anything to hurt you. You're one of the most important people in my life. If anything ever happened to you I don't know if I could go on." 

"Really?" Lucy said smiling. "I mean that much to you?" 

Natsu blushed and looked as though he had said too much. 

"Well...Uh...Yeah you do...And so do Happy, Gray, and Juvia. I'd give my life to protect all of you." 

"That's so sweet Natsu. Thank you." 

She kissed his cheek which made his cheeks become two cherries. 

"Excuse me but are you getting air or getting ready to smooch?" 

Both Natsu and Lucy became red skinned all over when they saw Gray and Juvia standing behind them. 

"Oh Gray you ruined the moment." Juvia scolded the ice mage. "Sorry, we'll leave. Just continue." 

"Oh no. No! No! This isn't what it looks like." Natsu said while trying not to sweat. 

"Yes we were just reassuring ourselves about the whole situation." Lucy said getting flustered. 

Just then she started swooning again. 

"Lucy!" Her friends went to her aid. 

"Lucy what's wrong?" Juvia asked with concern. 

"I'm tired." The blonde said. "So very tired." 

"You need rest." Natsu said. "Come on we're going back to the inn." 

"Wait a minute you can't leave yet." Jack said. "You still need to keep training. You two haven't even hit one of the targets." 

"But Lucy is exhausted." 

"I'll take her back Natsu." Juvia said. 

"I don't know. I don't like the idea of you two being alone with vampires running around." 

"Me too." Gray said. "I think it's safer if we stay together." 

"It's still daylight and I'll keep the doors lock and garlic and crucifixes will be on the windows." Juvia explained. 

"Promise not to leave the inn til we come back?" Gray said. 

"I promise." 

"Okay, just be careful." 

"We will."

Lucy and Juvia then left to hail a cab that would take them back to the inn. 

"I hope Lucy's not getting sick." Natsu said. 

"It's probably just a 24 hour fever or something." Gray said. "But I gotta say that little speech you gave her sure was touching. I always suspected you had the hots for Lucy but I didn't know you had it that bad." 

"Are you crazy? I don't have the hots for Lucy." 

"I know, it goes much deeper than that." 

"Shut it you flasher! I already told you it's not how it looked." 

"Yeah right, it's totally obvious." 

"Gray now is not the time to talk about this crap. We got a job to do and if you don't drop it I'll tell everyone in Fairy Tail that sometimes you sniff Juvia's hair when her back is turned." 

"How did you know I did that?!" 

"Ha! I didn't!" Natsu grinned. 

"Okay it's not what you think! I just like the smell of rain, that's all!" 

"Uh-huh sure."

Meanwhile by the time the girls had arrived at the inn it was starting to get dark but they were safe inside their rooms with defences hung up. Juvia tucked Lucy into bed and felt her forehead, she didn't feel like she had a fever but she was looking flushed. 

"I'm going to ask the inn keeper if he can have some tea sent up here for you." Juvia said going to the door. "Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes?" 

"Sure I'm just going to get some sleep." 

"I won't be long." 

Juvia went downstairs to the front desk and asked the inn keeper for some hot tea. Unfortunately Juvia had to wait and bring it up to the room herself. She waited longer than she thought but eventually a tray set with hot tea was brought to her. Taking the tray she walked back upstairs to the room.

"Sorry for taking so long Lucy but apparently they don't have room service here." 

There was no answer. At first Juvia assumed that it was because Lucy had fallen asleep but she was proven wrong when she looked over to find Lucy's bed empty. 

"Lucy?" 

In a panic she searched for Lucy but her friend was no where in the room. Then she saw her outside, walking around in a daze. 

"Lucy? Lucy! Lucy what are you doing?!" Juvia called from the window but she didn't respond. Quickly, Juvia left the inn and went after her. "Lucy come back! Lucy!" 

It was as if she couldn't even hear Juvia or was aware of what was happening. Her brown eyes were dazed, empty like she was barely conscious.   
But what was really strange was that even though Juvia was running and Lucy was walking, the rain woman seemed to be getting farther and farther away from the celestial wizard. Finally Lucy stopped cold and dropped to the ground. 

"Lucy!" Juvia started to gently shake her with great care. "Lucy wake up!" 

"Huh? Wha... What's going on?" 

"Lucy what on Earth were you doing walking around like that? And at night? Don't you know how dangerous that is in this place?" 

"I...What do you mean? And how did I get out here?" 

"You walked out here." 

"I did?" 

"Don't you remember?" 

"No. I...I thought I was in bed. Oh my head hurts." 

"Come on, let's get you back into bed and I'm not letting you out of my sight for the rest of the night." 

She helped Lucy to her feet and took her back the inn. Both young ladies were completely unaware that there was something lurking in the darkness, watching them. Something that attempted to lure the confused Lucy into his claws only to have it's plan foiled by a concerned Juvia. Nevertheless this creature had no intention of giving up so easily. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter and the characters in the flashback will be portrayed by the main four.
> 
> Samuel Warren - Natsu
> 
> Charlotte Harris - Lucy
> 
> James Proctor - Gray
> 
> Elizabeth Carew - Juvia
> 
> Also these flashbacks will become a regular thing as the story goes on.

When it got late Natsu, Gray, and Happy decided to go back to the inn. Jack and Sam went with them to make sure none of them would get attacked by vampires during the trip. Upon returning, Juvia explained to them about Lucy walking outside for no apparent reason.

"I think she was sleep walking." Juvia said.

"Funny she's never done that before." Natsu said. "What is she doing now?"

"Sleeping. Don't bother her."

"I won't, Gray and I will just continue our training here." Natsu picked up a pistol. "So how are you supposed to load this thing up again?" 

"I think you're holding it wrong." Happy said.

"Have you ever used firearm in your life?" Sam asked.

"Not really."

Sam face palmed 

"You three are hopeless."

"Don't be too hard on them Sam." Jack said. "Training them keeps you from being the same lazy drunkard you are all the time." 

That earned him a thump on the head from Sam.

"Ow!"

"That's a fine way to talk to your mentor young man!" Sam said in annoyance. "I swear if I hadn't of promised your grandpa on his death bed that I'd look after you I would have ditched you years ago. You disrespectful little ingrate!"

"Oh knock it off, we both know you like me."

"Oh no I like you. Like a hound likes fleas."

"You're still going to keep training us right?" Gray asked.

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter. You two will probably just bug til I give in like this runt does to me all the time." Sam said pointing to Jack. "But I can tell you two are good boys, don't know about the cat but you both got guts and determination. I admire that."

"Thanks." Natsu said.

"You know you two remind me so much of James and myself when we were younger."

"How did you know James Proctor?" Natsu asked.

"He was my best friend and rival, of course that was many years ago when I was different man."

"You know Grandpa never really told me the whole story about what happened between you two and that vampire. Would you mind telling us?" Jack asked.

"I don't know if you're ready to hear it. There's a lot of blood, horror, murder, and there is no happy ending."

"I'm sixteen Sam, I can handle it."

"And trust us we have been through some brutal stuff." Gray said. 

"Alright. It was fifty years ago, back then I was known as Samuel Warren-"

"Wait a minute, you mean you're that guy from the myth?" Natsu said. "The one who fought the vampire?"

"Oh yeah, you just now figured that out? I thought it was obvious."

"It wasn't."

"Actually it kind of was." Gray said.

"Yeah buddy." Happy said.

"His name is Sam and he knows about killing vampires." Juvia said. "Not exactly a coincidence."

"As I was saying." Sam continued. "I was known as Samuel Warren local explorer and adventurer. I was young, carefree, arrogant, strong, and handsome. So very handsome."

Everyone save for Lucy who was asleep looked at him skeptically.

"Really?" Jack said looking at his old mentor in disbelief. "You were handsome?"

"Hey fifty years ago I had every woman in Nightshade at my beck and call. In fact I looked a lot like you Natsu."

"Me?" The dragon slayer said in confusion. 

"Uh-huh, take a good look at your future boy. In fifty years this is what you'll look like."

Gray and Happy fought the urge to burst out laughing at Sam's comment. 

"Anyway James and I had just returned from a long journey, James had to secure a business deal with a wealthy man in a foreign land. I went with him for the thrill of adventure but for some reason his client did not show so we returned home empty handed. At the time we were engaged to the two most beautiful women in the world. Charlotte Harris and Elizabeth Carew."

Fifty years earlier...

Two horses were arriving in the town of Nightshade after a long journey from a foreign land.

One horse carried a young man who resembled Natsu, dressed in a vest, tie, and trousers with a bone knife strapped to his belt. He was Samuel Warren the local explorer who loved adventure and excitement, known by many as the man with no fear. Almost every man in Nightshade looked up to him and many often dreamed of living his life style. The thought of him settling down was considered unthinkable.

The second horse carried another young man but this one resembled Gray and he was dressed in a fine sack suit. He was James Proctor, Samuel's best friend and occasional rival. He worked as Nightshade's top solicitor, having lived in poverty since birth he had been determined since age eight to make something of himself. He was much more sensible than Samuel and much more ambitious as well but he was very humble and insecure. Sometimes he envied Samuel's unwavering courage.

"Finally we're back." James said. "I thought I would be on that bloody horse til my dying day."

"You never did understand the thrill horse back riding James." Samuel chuckled.

"That's because whenever I ride one I feel like it's kicking my ass. Well nevermind, we better get going. We can't keep Elizabeth and Charlotte waiting."

"Speaking of which have you picked a date for your wedding?"

"No but I have good reason."

"Oh really what's that?"

"I'm dirt poor and I want to be able to provide for my wife."

"Oh come on James, you know Elizabeth doesn't care about money."

"I know that but before we're married I want to make sure that I give Elizabeth everything she needs."

"She won't wait forever."

"Neither will Charlotte."

"What do you mean? We're to be married next Autumn."

"Yes but have you spent any time with her since you made the announcement?"

"Not much but once I'm married I'll have to stop explorer and become a devoted husband who never leaves home which is great but I want to have some more adventures before we tie the knot. Charlotte understands that."

"What I don't understand is out the three men who proposed to, she picked you. If you ask me she should have picked the doctor."

"What's wrong with her choosing me?"

"Let's see you're stubborn, arrogant, rude, hot headed-"

Samuel punched James right across the face.

"Oh it's on now!"

James lunged for Samuel and the two engaged in a fist fight. In the same manner as the dragon slayer and the ice mage who would share similar traits with them in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile at the Harris estate were Samuel and James's fiances Charlotte and Elizabeth. 

The blonde who resembled Lucy wearing the off the shoulder peppermint green dress was Charlotte Harris an attractive, vivacious young woman who came from a very wealthy family. She had received three proposals from three men, two like her were due to inherit a great fortune but it was the third suitor, Samuel she had chosen to marry. Though she loved him she often wondered if he loved his desire for adventure more than her. 

The bluenette who resembled Juvia wearing a soft blue dress with a cream silk organza was Elizabeth Carew. An innocent, loving young lady who served as the local school mistress and was Charlotte's best friend. She was to marry James and she loved him more than life itself. She could hardly wait for the day of their wedding and she tried so hard to convince her insecure fiance that he was more than worthy enough to become her husband. 

"Charlotte! Charlotte!" Elizabeth cried while excitedly running to her friend who was in her room brushing her hair. "Oh Charlotte it's just wonderful!" 

"What is it?" The blonde asked.

"James and Samuel have come home." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Oh I hope that James has finally agreed to talk about planning our wedding." 

"He better because if he doesn't I insist that you leave him." 

"Charlotte I could never. You know James is the only man in my heart." 

"Does he love you as much as you love him?" 

"Of course. He says that he loves me more than all the world and he's just as eager to marry as I am." 

"Then post pone the wedding?" 

"Oh you know how James grew up poor, he wants to make sure that when we marry I'll have a life just like yours. One where I live in a grand house, surrounded by servants and riches and beauty. And while I appreciate the thought, his love is all I need. I wish he could see that." 

"At least he's always thinking of you." Charlotte sighed. "I'm probably the farthest thing from Samuel's mind." 

"I'm sure that's not true." 

"He's always away exploring and when he's around he always acts so silly. Not refined and sophisticated like my other suitors but he's gentle, kind, honest, and he makes me smile. Oh I do love him so but I often wonder if I'll ever come first." 

"Try to be patient Charlotte. Samuel is just not good with putting how he feels into words. James was the same way before we became engaged. In fact he was worse than Samuel, at least he would admit that he loved you, it took James almost two years to confess his feelings for me." 

"That's true." 

The two girls giggled as they remember when their relationships with their fiances were in their early stages. How shy, flustered, and nervous they all were. 

"You'll Charlotte, once you two are married he'll spend everyday showing you how much he loves you." 

"Thank you Elizabeth and I know your wedding day is just a matter of time." 

"I hope so." 

"And after the wedding he can force you to perform unspeakable acts of desparate passion on the parlour floor." She teased.

"Charlotte there's more to marriage than carnal pleasure." 

"Really? That's all Samuel and I think marriage is for." 

The girls started laughing again. 

"Miss Harris, Miss Carew." Charlotte's butler entered the room. "A Mr. Warren and a Mr. Proctor are here to see you." 

"Samuel." Charlotte said with a smile. 

"James." Elizabeth said smiling as well. 

The two young women then went outside to the front of the house to greet their sweethearts. 

"Oh my dear James." Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck. 

"Elizabeth I missed you so much." He said embracing her. "Charlotte, Samuel is putting the horses up in the stables." 

"Thank you James." Charlotte quickly hurried over to the stables. 

"How was the trip? Did you end up making a good deal?" Elizabeth asked. 

"No. Strangest thing, my client wasn't there." 

"How odd." 

"Looks like I'll have to reschedule." 

"How soon?" 

"Maybe next week." 

"Next week? Oh..." She sighed. 

"What's the matter?" 

"Oh James I'm sorry but I was hoping that when you came back we would finally get married." 

"We can be married as soon as I close the deal. With the money I'll receive we'll have a grand and expensive wedding, one that Charlotte and all her other aristocratic friends will talk about." 

"James I don't need a wedding like that. All I need is you and me, hand and hand in a church receiving God's blessing." 

"But you deserve more. Please just until this deal is made and you'll have the wedding of your dreams." 

"Oh James." Elizabeth took his hands. "I love you." 

"And I love you my darling." 

The two then shared a passionate kiss of pure and unbreakable love.

...

"That's so romantic." Juvia sighed with a dreamy expression. "Gray not that it matters but do you want our wedding to be a grand and expensive one?"'

"What are you talking about? We're not engaged! We're not even dating!" Gray said. 

"Well if you would ask me out already." 

"I told you I want to go slow with this." 

"It's been three months since you said you had feelings for me. How slow do you want us to go?" 

"It's complicated alright!" 

"Um...Do you two need a moment alone?" Jack asked feeling akward. 

"Sorry." The two apologized in embarrassment. 

For a moment everything was quiet but eventually Happy broke the silence. 

"So Sam, what happened with you and Charlotte?" He asked. 

"I'll tell you all the rest later. For now I'm tired and I'm sure you all are too." 

"It is getting late." Natsu agreed. "We'll see you two in the morning." 

"Be careful out there." Juvia warned. 

"Don't worry we're professionals." Sam said. "Well I am at least." 

"Hey!" Jack said. 

They left the inn. That night as they getting ready for bed the group of friends realized that they would be staying here longer than expected so they made plans to send a message to Fairy Tail tomorrow morning explaining they're extended absence. 

"You think everyone back home will believe us about fighting vampires?" Gray asked Natsu. 

"I don't know. I just hope they don't think we're crazy." 

"They might. After all we thought you were crazy when you told us about it. Let's leave out the vampire stuff in the message, at least until we get some evidence." 

"Smart idea. I can just picture what Erza's reaction would be. She'd probably keep hitting our heads until she knocked some sense into us." 

Natsu and Gray both shuddered at the thought of the violent red head smashing her fists on their heads repeatedly. 

"I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight." Natsu said. 

"Me too." Gray said. 

"Can we just go to bed already?" Happy complained. "I'm exhausted." 

"Okay, okay." Natsu said. 

They turned out the lights, got into their own beds, and fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few hours later when the members of the Fairy Tail awoke to hear screaming. Quickly grabbing their weapons against vampires and putting on some clothes though Gray just put on some pants, they went outside to see several bodies lying dead, their necks bleeding and the blood staining the ground. The four teenagers and the exceed looked on in horror at the revolting carnage. Next thing they knew sickly pale skinned, red to yellow eyed, fanged people came out from the darkness. 

"Looks like we're having dessert tonight boys." One of them said licking his chops. 

"I call dibs on the chunky one." Another one said pointing his greedy yellow eyes toward Natsu. "He probably holds the most blood." 

"Chunky?" Natsu cried insulted. "I'm not chunky!" 

The vampire lunged for him at an alarming speed. Acting fast, Juvia manipulated the holy water in one of the bottles they brought and sent it flying into his face. 

"Ahhh!" He screeched in agony as the water burned his face like it was acid. "You crazy bitch! You're going to regret that!" 

As the others moved to attack Gray quickly started stabbing as many vampires as he could through their hearts with wooden stakes. Natsu pulled out silver blades which he and Happy used to decapitate the undead blood suckers. Juvia just continued controlling holy water to move to the vampires. On the sidelines Lucy trying to figure out how to use her keys to summon sunlight while sitting in a protected barrier of garlic. 

"Damn it! How many of these freaks are there?" Gray asked becoming frustrated. 

"There's too many!" Juvia said. "I don't think I can keep this up for long. I'm running out of holy water." 

"We could really use some sunlight right about now Lucy!" Natsu complained. 

"I'm trying but I don't understand how this is supposed to work." Lucy said testing out each of her keys but all they did was summon her celestial spirits who's powers had no effect on vampires. 

"Lucy they're closing in!" Natsu shouted. 

"I'm out of holy water!" Juvia gasped. 

"I've only got one stake left!" Gray cried. 

"I'm too young to have my blood drained!" Happy whimpered. 

"Oh no!" Lucy shrieked in a panic. "What do I do? Sam said I had to use the keys backwards. What does that mean?" 

"Miss Lucy perhaps I can be of assistance." Capricorn said as he was the last spirit she summoned. "Maybe you should try turning the key the other way." 

Lucy did just that and right before her eyes Capricorn's body generated a powerful force of sunlight reduced all the remaining vampires to ashes in an instant. 

"Phew! That was close." Natsu sighed. 

"Capricorn that was amazing. How did you do that?" Lucy asked. 

"Well Miss Lucy." The spirit said as the sunlight from his body faded. "We celestial spirits are not just apart of the stars, we're also a part of the sun but our abilities in solar energy aren't really that useful. All we can do is briefly make our bodies shine like the sun." 

"Well right now that's perfectly useful." Lucy said. 

"My goodness, look at all these poor people." Juvia said looking at the dead human bodies who had been slaughtered by vampires. "How could anyone be so vile? I wish we could've saved them." 

"At least we managed to put an end to those monsters for good." Natsu said. 

"Not quite." Gray said. "Jack told me about this yesterday, if we really want this to end we have to go right to the source. We have to take out the head vampire." 

"The head vampire?" 

"Their leader, the one who commands them. According to Jack if we take him out, he loses his powers, and his followers either die or revert to their human selves." 

"So quick question, who's the head vampire?" 

"How should I know?" 

"Didn't Jack tell you?" 

"I'm pretty sure if he knew who this head vampire was he would have taken him out by now." 

"Is someone there?" They heard a voice ask. It was coming from shadows. The figure inside stood up and walked toward them, the fairy tail got into defense position in case it was another vampire. 

It was a woman who appeared young. She was very attractive and dressed exotically wild, flame colored hair. 

"You're not vampires are you?" She asked. 

"No we're wizards, we were called here to fix your vampire problem." 

"Oh thank goodness you've come." 

She threw her arms around Gray in gratitude which made him confused and Juvia very jealous. 

"Love rival." She seethed. 

"Juvia don't." Lucy said holding her back. 

"So who are you?" Natsu asked the woman. 

"I'm Sloane, I was on my way to visit my brother when suddenly these horrible creatures showed and started attacking me and all those other people. I hid from them but I was so sure they would find me." 

"You said that you were visiting your brother? If you'd like we could take you up to his place." Gray suggested. 

"Really? Oh thank you so much. My brother is very wealthy man, perhaps you know him? Thaddeus Moors." 

"We just paid him a visit a few days ago." Lucy said. 

"Wonderful." 

"Who's that?" Natsu asked. 

"He's that guy we interviewed while you stayed back at the inn." Lucy said. 

"You mean the really creepy guy?" 

"Natsu!" She scolded. "I'm sorry about him Sloane." 

"It's alright, I know my brother's behavior can be a little unorthodox to others. We grew up in a foreign land where our customs and traditions differ greatly from what you're used to I'm sure." Sloane said. "You know when he finds out the you all saved me from vampires he'll definitely want to reward you. Oh but we better hurry before another attack takes place." 

During the walk to Thaddeus's house Juvia couldn't stop shaking from both jealousy over Sloane constantly clinging to Gray's arm and from the discomfort she would feel once she was around Thaddeus again. 

"You alright?" Lucy asked noticing how tense Juvia looked. 

Juvia pulled Lucy aside so Sloane, Happy, and the boys couldn't hear their conversation. 

"No I'm not alright. That floosey is trying to steal my darling Gray." Juvia whispered. 

"That's probably not true." Lucy whispered back. "She's probably just shook up from the attack and wants someone to comfort her. Honestly Juvia you need to get your jealousy under control." 

"Well it's not just her, I don't want to be around that man again." 

"What's your problem with him?" 

"He makes me uncomfortable. The way he stares at me. There's something off about him and I think there's something off about his sister too." 

"Juvia how can you be so insensitive. She's the only survivor of a horrible massacre." 

"I understand that but why is she the only survivor? Why didn't they kill her?" 

"She hid." 

"So she says." 

"Your jealousy is making you crazy, as usual." 

"And you never get jealous?" Juvia said with a raised eyebrow. 

"Considering that I don't have a boyfriend, no." 

"You may not have a boyfriend but you definitely have a love interest." 

"Oh is this about Loke? I told you it's a one sided crush." 

"Not Loke silly. Natsu." 

"What?" 

"Why do you I think I stopped referring to you as my love rival?" 

"Because you finally realized how deluded that is?" 

"No because I know that you love Natsu." 

"That's ridiculous. Where did you get that dumb idea?" 

"It's quite obvious. On both sides." 

"What are we talking about?" Happy interrupted. 

"Beat it cat! This is girl talk!" Lucy said. 

"Aww but I hate being left out. I like to be included." 

"Go be included in whatever Natsu and Gray are talking about." 

"They're not talking they're too busy drooling over that Sloane lady and she keeps trying to shove her tongue down Natsu's throat." 

"What?!" Lucy cried in horror. She looked over to where Natsu was only to find that he was just scratching his head. 

"Made you look!" Happy laughed. 

"Not jealous huh?" Juvia smiled. 

"I'm going to kill you cat!" Lucy said in embarrassed anger.


	10. Chapter 10

When they arrived at the Moors House, Natsu and Happy found themselves both getting a bad feeling about the house and whoever or whatever was inside. The feeling only grew once they entered the house and saw Thaddeus Moor. Just like with Gray, Thaddeus looked at Natsu as if he were a pesky bug or rodent that he wanted exterminated immediately. But then he quickly smiled at Sloane.

"Sloane my dear sister, so wonderful to see you." He said. "And I see that you've met my friends."

"I think friends is a bit of an overstatement." Juvia whispered to the others.

"Your friends saved me from a vampire attack." Sloane said. 

"Really then I am in your debt. Won't you all be so kind as to join me and my sister for a drink?" 

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Juvia said. "Tomorrow we're supposed to meet with Sam and Jack for more training."

"Surely one drink wouldn't hurt, especially after going up against vampires. Wouldn't you agree Sloane?"

"Yes and it would allow me to get to know my rescuers." She said.

"I could go for a beer." Natsu said.

"Sorry but we only drink fine wines." Sloane said.

"Miss Lucy I have a very exquisite wine that I think you will enjoy." Thaddeus grinned at her.

"Sorry but Lucy is a light weight." Natsu said. "And she hasn't been feeling well lately so I don't think wine will help her."

"Natsu I think I can handle one drink." Lucy assured him.

"I could use one too." Gray said.

"Excellent." Thaddeus said.

They sat down in the room with the fireplace while Thaddeus and Sloane went to get the wine. During the wait, Lucy started to walk around the house and admire the decor again . She was studying a very detailed, antique shelf when she noticed something shiny on it. It was a gold ring and a very pretty one. Fascinated by it's beauty Lucy decided to try it on her finger for a brief moment. It was a perfect fit.

"Here we are." Thaddeus and his sister came back with champagne glasses of rich red wine. Happy and Juvia were the only ones who didn't drink.

"Miss Lucy would you mind if we went for a stroll through my garden. It is quite beautiful at night." Thaddeus asked her.

"What for?" Natsu asked him suspiciously.

"I wish to discuss something with her in private."

"How come you only want to talk to her?"

"It's something regarding her celestial spirits."

"I don't think she should be going off alone with you."

"With all due respect I think that's her decision."

"I guess it would be alright." Lucy said.

"But Lucy I really don't think-"

"You heard her answer." Thaddeus said hooking his arm with hers and leading her away. "Come, let us adjourn."

"Now hold on a minute!" Natsu took hold of her arm and pulled it from Thaddeus causing her to drop her satchel which spilled out a few things.

"Oh Natsu!" Lucy said in irritation.

"Sorry Lucy. I'll get them."

He bent down and started to gather up her stuff. One of the discarded items was a small mirror and when he picked it up, it was held on n a position to where It was reflecting everyone in the room. However while he and his friends had a reflection Thaddeus and Sloane did not. Shocked, he dropped the mirror which caught everyone's attention.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

Thaddeus and Sloane didn't have reflections. They were vampires and right now they didn't have what they needed to kill vampires. Sure Lucy could make her spirits briefly give off sunlight but she had trouble doing that. They needed to get out of here. Now.

"Nothing." Natsu smiled nervously while putting the rest of Lucy's things in her satchel. "Nothing's wrong. You know I think we should go now. Juvia's right we really need our sleep."

"Are you feeling alright buddy?" Happy asked with concern.

"Never better. Any way it was nice to meet you both and thank you for drinks but we really should be going so goodbye."

He quickly ushered his friends out of the Moors house.

"Natsu stop pushing me! What's the matter with you?!" Gray said.

"They don't have reflections!" He told his friends.

"What?!"

"Yes! I swear! Thaddeus and Sloane. When I held up Lucy's mirror they didn't show any reflection! They're vampires! We need to go now!"

"I knew there was something wrong with those two." Juvia said. "What should we do?"

"I say we get out of here and find Sam and Jack so we can get more vampire killing ammo." Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said. 

As fast as they could, they ran back to the house of Samuel Warren and Jack Proctor where they told them about their first battle against vampires and how the Moors siblings were vampires as well. 

"If you found out they were vampires, why didn't you kill them?" Sam asked.

"We had run out wooden stakes and holy water not mention the silver knives had rusted." Natsu said. "How were we supposed to kill them?"

"I've never heard of this Thaddeus Moors, have you Jack?" 

"Once or twice." His pupil said. "He's supposed to be filthy rich and he's tried to get me into trouble a couple times."

"Like when?"

"Well he once tried to make me look like a suspect in the disappearances and now we know why. To throw the authorities off his trail."

"I just can't believe none of us ever suspected him." Gray said.

"I did." Juvia said.

"I guess it was because he was charming and intelligent." Lucy said.

"That's how they get you blondie." Sam said. "They put on that gentleman facade to reel you in."

Sam took a sip of some liquor then glanced over at Lucy's hand where he spotted that gold ring on her finger. He became stiff just as he had done when he saw Lucy for the first time only in this moment he dropped his liquor bottle and started to sweat. 

"Sam what is it?" Jack asked,.

It seemed like an eternity before Sam spoke again.

"Lucy." He trembled. "Where did you get that ring?"

"Oh this!" She gasped upon realizing that she had forgotten take it off. "I found it on shelf in Thaddeus's house. I was only going to try it on for a moment, guess I forgot."

His entire face turned as white as paper as his hand reached for Lucy's then slowly but shakingly removed the ring from her finger. 

"This..." He paused. "Was the ring I gave Charlotte fifty years ago. Tha...Tha...Thanatos took it when he...When he...When he..."

He couldn't finish, he looked absolutely petrified.

"Is he alright?" Gray asked Jack.

"I don't know. I've never seen him like this."

"You found it in this Mr. Moors's house?" Sam asked Lucy.

"Yes."

"My God..." 

"Sam what's gotten into you?" Jack asked. "You look like you've just come face to face with the devil."

"Not the devil Jack but just one of his followers."

"What do you mean?"

"The man you all just encountered is not just any vampire. He's the same vampire I killed fifty years ago."

"You mean that guy is Count Thanatos?" Natsu said. "But if you killed him how is he here?"

"His body!" Sam gasped in horrific realization. "When we staked him we didn't burn his body! And over time some blood from some human must've leaked on to his heart and it revived him! I can't believe this...He's back! He's back!"

"Sam get a hold of yourself."

"I gotta get out of here!"

"What?!" Jack said in surprise.

"There is no way in hell I'm going through this again!"

"You can't be serious." Gray said. 

"Oh yes I am!" 

"But you can't just ditch us!" Lucy said.

"I'm sorry kids but you don't know what that monster put me through! What he put my friends through! What he put the woman I loved through!"

"But what about the town?" Juvia asked.

"Again I'm sorry but you kids are on your own! Come on Jack!"

"Sam we can't just run away from this." The boy protested. 

"We can and we will!"

"But-"

Unfortunately Sam seized Jack by the arm and pulled him away.


	11. Chapter 11

"Great, now that our experts on vampire hunting are gone what are we supposed to do?" Gray asked.

"Maybe we should just go back to Fairy Tail and come back with more help?" Juvia suggested.

"We may have to do that." Natsu said. "Still I'm gonna try to find that guy and talk some sense into him."

"I'll go with you." Gray said.

"So will I." Lucy said.

"No I think it would be better if you stayed behind and got some rest. You might be getting sick." Natsu said.

"I feel fine." Lucy said.

"Still let's not take any chances." Juvia said. "I'll stay behind with you Lucy."

"Happy you stay behind too, keep an eye on the girls and let us know if anything happens." Natsu told his exceed.

"You can count on me sir." Happy saluted.

"Don't leave the inn and don't let anybody in your room except for us." Gray instructed.

"Be careful out there." Juvia warned.

"Don't worry we're both wearing garlic chains." Natsu said.

"Unfortunately." Gray added in annoyance. "I'm definitely going to need a bath when this whole ordeal is over."

After making sure that the doors and windows were locked and bound with garlic and crucifixes the boys left to find Jack and Sam. Lucy and Juvia both crawled into their beds and fell asleep. Happy slept at the foot of Juvia's bed but he was a very light sleeper so if something went wrong he would be awake in a flash.

At first the night was quiet and all three of them slept very soundly. But later in the evening Happy woke up and decided to get a late night snack.

"I wonder if there's any leftover fish." He thought.

He was just about to search the cupboard when he was startled by a terrible howling noise. His fur stood up and his body trembled as he looked over to see two red eyes in the darkness staring at him from that one window that they had forgotten to put defences on. The eyes drew nearer and at once Happy realized that they belonged to a vicious, blood thirsty, wolf which came crashing through the window and lunges for the exceed.

The sound of breaking glass and screaming woke both of the girls.

"Happy!" They cried when they saw the wolf grab the blue cat by the neck with it's teeth and jump out the window.

"Stop!" Juvia cried jumping out of bed. "Come back here with Happy!"

The rain woman had responded more quickly by immediately going out the window to stop the beast who had taken Happy. Lucy started to follow after her but suddenly the door to her room slammed shut and when she pulled on the knob it wouldn't open.

"What's going on?"

A mist started to slip through the creases of the door and fill up the entire room with fog. Getting scared, Lucy backed away from it and got back on to her bed. Her fear was further increased when the mist took the form of Thaddeus or rather Thanatos.

"What do you want?" She asked while her hand desperately searched for her keys.

"Do not be afraid my child." He told her. "I will not harm you."

"Why are you here?"

"I told you that I wanted to have a private conversation with you although I was lying when I said that the subject was about celestial spirits."

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Now, now Miss Lucy I only wish to help you find the answer for the question that's been on your mind ever since you got here."

"And what's that?"

"Why you can't seem to stop thinking about that painting."

"How...How do you know that?"

"Because I know everything about you. I know your thoughts and desires. But most of all I know the answer to your question."

"I know why. It's because she looks like me."

"Oh no it goes much deeper than that. The reason you can't stop thinking about the woman in the painting isn't just because you resemble her it is because you are her."

"What are you talking about?"

"The woman in the painting is Charlotte Harris, she never loved her fiance. He was all wrong for her and he would never make her happy but I promised her eternal wealth, eternal power, eternal youth, eternal life. She chose me and I made her my vampire queen but sadly her ex fiance and so called friends killed her before we could spend eternity together. But now I see that she is not completely lost, she has come back through you."

"You're not making any sense! Let me out!" She demanded.

"Do not resist me!"

"Stop it!"

"Look at me!" He commanded.

Before Lucy knew it she found herself looking into his eyes and falling into his power.

"You are her." He told her. "You were destined to take her place as my queen."

"Your...Queen?" She droned. "I...Cannot resist your will." 

"Few humans can." He chuckled sinisterly. 

Her will to resist was fading and she felt drawn to him. His words were starting to make sense to her in her mind. She trusted him and believed everything he told her. 

"You are her. You were never meant to be a pathetic human. You were meant to be so much more. You are the vampire queen."

"I...I...I am her." She said succumbing to her trance completely. "I am the vampire queen."

With a twisted grin of victory, Thanatos sat next to Lucy on the bed and put his arms around her. He captured her lips in a deep kiss and she responded feeling great lust and desire for the vampire holding her.

"I shall make you one of the undead." He told her. "Then we shall be together for all eternity."

"Yes my king." She agreed. "I shall rule by your side just as I was meant to do fifty years ago."

"Your transformation into the vampire queen begins now my beloved. By the end of the week you shall no longer be Lucy Heartfilia, celestial wizard. From now on you shall be forever known as Charlotte, Queen of all vampires and loyal mate to Count Thanatos."

"Yes my king." She nodded. "I am ready. Make me yours forever."

She moved her blonde hair out of the way so he could have better access to her neck. He hungrily started to suck on her neck. She only held his head and encouraged him to keep going. His spell had her convinced that it was her destiny to become a vampire and to live forever by his side.

"Your queen." She sighed in content. "I am your queen."

He plunged his fangs into her neck, biting her flesh and drawing her blood. She gasped in shock but did not break away from him, rather she allowed his tongue to gleefully licked at the blood dripping from her neck.

Meanwhile at long last, Juvia managed to drive off the wolf and save Happy by using water to send one of Natsu's silver knives into it's leg.

"Happy are you alright?" Juvia asked as she gently picked him up.

"I think so." He said. "But that really hurt, he bit me like ten times."

"Oh you poor thing, come on let's get you cleaned up."

She went back to the inn and started to use water to clean the bites on him.

"Why on Earth would a wolf attack you?" She said.

"I don't know but it sure was scary. By the way what happened to Lucy? Didn't she come with you?"

"I thought she was but I guess she got scared."

"Maybe we should check on her."

They went into the bedroom but they found it completely empty with no trace of Lucy anywhere.

"Lucy?" Juvia called. "Lucy where did you go?"

"Lucy are you here?" Happy called. "Come on Lucy don't play games."

They looked around the room, checking the bed and the closet but she wasn't in neither however Juvia did find something.

"Oh my God!" She cried out in terror.

"What? What is it?" Happy asked feeling concerned.

With a trembling hand Lucy pointed over to the puddle of blood that had been left on the pillow of Lucy's bed.

"Oh no." The exceed said feeling the same equal amount of terror that the rain woman next to him was feeling. "We gotta find Natsu and Gray! Right now!"


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Natsu's amazing sense of smell he was able to track down Sam and Jack's scents. They were at the train station, preparing to get on the next train leading out of Nightshade. 

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Jack told his mentor. "I think we should go back and help them."

"No way!"

"There you are!" Natsu called. 

"Look I know why you two are here but your plan isn't going to work." Sam said to the dragon slayer and ice mage. "I am not going back to fight Thanatos."

"Why not? You've fought him before." Gray said.

"Yeah and it cost me everything. That un dead son of bitch ruined my life!"

"Sam you're being a coward and I have never known you be the cowardly type." Jack said.

"You don't understand Jack, I can't go through this God forsaken nightmare again. To this day it still haunts me."

Fifty years earlier...

Charlotte smiled as she watched her best friend Elizabeth embrace and kiss her darling James. She couldn't help but envy how in love and devoted the two were to each other. She wished that she and Samuel could be like that, she believed they would be like that once they were married. After giving one last smile she went to the stables where Samuel was putting up the horses. 

"Hello Samuel." She said.

"Hello Charlotte."

He embraced his fiance and kissed her with sweet love.

"I'm so glad that you've returned." She said. "So how was this country you explored was it exciting?" 

"Very, so many valleys, mountains, rivers, it's unlike anything I've ever seen. You know I wish that you had gone with me."

"I know but I had to make preparations for our wedding."

"And how is that going?"

"Wonderful. I've planned out my dress and how the house should be arranged. Oh I wish Autumn would come faster."

"Not to fast, James might be leaving again."

"Again?"

"His client didn't show up so he's had to make a reschedule."

"But do you have to go with him?"

"Maybe. I mean they might meet in another foreign country, one completely undiscovered."

"But Samuel I don't want you to go away for so long again." She sighed. "Is this how it's going to be when we're married? You constantly going off to far away places for many days while I just stay here and wait?"

"Of course not. Once we are married I'll be here with you everyday for the rest of my life which is why I want to get all of my exploration done before the wedding."

"You say that now but what if after we're married you change your mind?"

Samuel thought for a moment then smiled as if he remembered something. 

"I have something for you." He stuck his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a gold ring.

"Oh Samuel." She smiled.

"It's a promise. A promise that once we're married I'll be completely devoted to you and you alone til death do us part."

"Samuel it's beautiful." He slid the ring on to her finger. 

"I love adventure Charlotte but I love you more. Never forget that."

She kissed him and felt reassure of his love for her. A few days later James received word that his client was coming to see him to discuss business and if all went well the young so solicitor would be rewarded handsomely. He was so thrilled and excited but he would soon regret ever having anything to do with that client.

Knock-knock!

"Coming." Elizabeth opened the door, on the other side stood a refined, charming, and well dressed man. It was Count Thanatos. 

"Good evening." He greeted politely. "I am searching for James Proctor. Is he here?"

"Yes my fiance is upstairs. Please wait in the other room and he'll be with you soon. Would you like some tea while you wait?"

"That is very kind of you Miss?"

"Carew, Elizabeth Carew."

She escorted him into the other room and went into the kitchen. She came back with a tray of hot tea with sugar and cream.

"Mr. Proctor did not mention being engaged in any of the letters he's sent me." Thanatos said when she returned. "Nor did he mention that his fiance was such a rare beauty."

"Oh thank you count but really I'm no pretty thing."

"I beg to differ and I'm sure Mr. Proctor would agree. You my dear remind me of the white rose, innocent, pure, graceful, and fair. Mr. Proctor is quite lucky to be marrying you."

"Again thank you count."

"Count Thanatos." James said walking downstairs and entering the room. "So nice of you to come, I see that you've met Elizabeth."

"Yes and she's quite a delight. Now then shall we get down to business?"

"Yes. What would youl ike to discuss first?"

"Tell me of the properties that you have procured for me."

"The most remarkable is the Clerval estate. The house there is quite large with many fine attributes. I do hope that you are still interested in it."

"I haven't lost interest yet I assure you."

There was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it darling." Elizabeth answered the door. "Charlotte what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, is this a bad time?"

"Well actually James is in a meeting with his client at the moment. Do you mind if we talk outside?"

"Sure."

The two young women quickly went outside into the garden to chat. 

"Who was that?" Thanatos asked after seeing the blonde's face. He was not only beguiled by her golden hair and sparkling eyes but also by her aura of passion and her yearning to express it.

"That would Charlotte Harris." James said. "She is Elizabeth's dearest friend, the two are very much like sisters."

"She is most radiant. A vision really."

"Yes but I wouldn't get any ideas count she's happily engaged to my close comrade Samuel Warren."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes. They are to be married in the Autumn."

"A pity...For me that is."

"Yes you and every other man in Nightshade."

"Yet you do not seem to be intrigued by her. Does she not suit you taste?"

"Oh no it's not like that. Don't get me wrong Charlotte is very pretty, very smart, and very sweet but I've loved Elizabeth since I first laid eyes on her. Back then I had never shown any interest in other women, my poor mother was worried that I'd never marry or give her grandchildren. Then one day I decided to pick my nephew up the school house and that's when I saw her. She was just sitting there, reading to him and the other children looking like an angel. It was something that I had never seen in any of the other women in town. To me she was the most beautiful creature that had walked the earth."

"You must love really love her."

"Oh I love her more than anything in my life. That's why I'm so eager to get this deal done because I want to have enough money to give her everything she needs when we get married. She's just so kind and selfless, Samuel loves her too but he loves her like she was his younger sister. Charlotte has always been the true love of his life."

"Has she always felt that way?"

"Of course. You know she had three men counting Samuel propose to her last year. The first two were rich, sophisticated, owned some type of land, basically they were everything her parents had hoped her future husband would have."

"So why pick Samuel?"

"Well she didn't really love the first two and they couldn't make her smile or laugh, at least not in the way he could. When he proposed he was so sure she would say no so imagine his surprise and utter joy when she said yes."

"How lovely."

"Now back to business, I really do think-"

"Mr. Proctor forgive me but tea is not really satisfying my thirst. Would you mind getting me a brandy?"

"Of course."

James stood up and went to fulfill the count's request, leaving alone to sneak out into the garden where Charlotte and Elizabeth were talking.


	13. Chapter 13

"Now tell me what's wrong Charlotte?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"Samuel is planning to leave on another adventure." 

"But this will be his last one won't it?"

"Yes but I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"That this won't be the last one. That he'll continue to explore and leave me alone or worse. What if he meets someone else on one of these explorations?"

"Now Charlotte you know as well as I do that Samuel only has eyes for you. I think you're just getting pre wedding jitters."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now why don't we have some tea and talk about something more joyful, like how beautiful you're going to look on your wedding day?"

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. You know Elizabeth you're always there to help me. It's like whenever I need your advice and support you come to my aide without any hesitation."

"Well it's the least I could do. After all your family took me in after my parents died. Since then we've slept together, eaten together, laughed and cried together, you're not just my best firned you're my sister. And now we'll be married together just like we always dreamed of doing when we were children."

"I remember those days. But it's truly sad that we can no longer be those carefree and happy little children we once were."

"Yes but in time we will have our own carefree and happy little children and we'll get to watch them run about and play in the garden like we used to do."

They laughed as they remembered their days of childhood and they planned to do more remembering when Elizabeth returned from gettin the tea and sweets. She had just entered the house when Count Thanatos made his way toward Charlotte.

"Forgive me for startling you." He said. 

"Oh no you didn't frighten me." She assured him. 

"We haven't met I am Count Thanatos, Mr. Proctor's client."

"How do you do? I am Charlotte Harris."

"I know, Mr. Proctor told me about you.

"Forgive me but shouldn't you be inside speaking with James?"

"Yes but at the moment he had to take care of something. He'll be back soon of course but I hope that you don't mind if I speak with you to kill the time."

"No I don't mind."

"So Miss Harris I am told that you are engaged?"

"Yes I am."

"I beg your pardon but you don't seem to be radiating the glow of the excited bride to be."

"That's because apart of me fears that my impending wedding will mean nothing to my fiance. I love him so but I feel as if he doesn't love me as much as he should."

"Then perhaps marrying him is a mistake?"

"Maybe." 

"Tell me would you not prefer to be inside? Does the night not frighten you?"

"Not at all. I love the night, it's so beautiful and full of stars."

"Yes it is a shame that it cannot be like this always." He took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it. "I hope you don't think me too bold Miss Harris but you remind me so much of the red roses that grow in my home land. So passionate, radiant, vivacious, and full of life. You deserve husband who will come to your side whenever you call."

He looked into Charlotte's eyes and started to put her under his spell. 

"You are the woman I have been searching for centuries. I have desired a queen, one as passionate and exciting as the night itself. At long last I have found her."

When Elizabeth finally came back with the tea and cookies Thanatos was gone and she found Charlotte lying go the ground unconscious, bleeding from her neck.

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth cried dropping her tray. "James! James come quick!"

"What? What is it?"

He ran outside to his fiance's cry and soon reacted in the same amount of horror as she did.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just left to get some tea and when I came back she was like this!" She answered.

"Come on, let's get her inside. You put her to bed and I"ll send for Samuel."

Present...

"That's when it all started." Sam said. "He had bitten Charlotte that night because he wanted to make her his mate which reminds me of something, I think you boys better get back to the inn as soon as possible."

"Why is that?" Natsu asked.

"Because if Thanatos really is back then I fear that your friend Lucy is in grave danger."

"What do you mean?"

Sam opened his bag and pulled out a picture frame that held a photograph. 

"This was my Charlotte."

He handed the picture to Natsu and Gray. The woman in the photograph was the spitting image of Lucy.

"Oh no." Natsu realized in horror. "Gray we have to get back! Now! Before-"

"Gray! Natsu!" At once they saw Juvia running toward them with Happy flying close behind.

"Juvia, Happy what are you doing here?" Gray asked. "And where's Lucy?"

"She's gone!" Juvia cried.

"Gone?!" Natsu gasped. "What do you mean gone?"

"She's disappeared! We were all sleep when out of no where this wolf came into the window and it attacked Happy. I went to stop him but when we came back Lucy had vanished and there was blood on her pillow!"

"You said it was a wolf that attacked you r cat?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Did it have red eyes?"

"Yes it did." Happy said. 

"Oh you fools! The wolf attack was a diversion! Vampires can control beasts such as wolves, rodents, snakes, and lizards! Thanatos manipulated that wolf to attack you as distraction so he could slip in and make off with his real target! Your friend!"

"Oh no..." Juvia becoming more horrified and now guilt ridden. "What have I done? I shouldn't have left her alone! How could I be so stupid?!"

"It's okay Juvia. It's not your fault." Gray said comforting her.

"It kind of is." Sam said.

"Shut up!" Gray snapped. "What she was supposed to do?! Let it eat Happy?! It's not like she knew that monster was targeting Lucy!"

"Oh Natsu I"m so sorry! Please forgive me!" Juvia pleaded.

"It's fine Juvia. You didn't know." He assured her. "But we gotta find Lucy! And you gotta help us Sam!"

"No. No I can't!"

"You have to! God only knows what will happen to Lucy!"

"If it helps I do what will happen to her. In one week she'll become an undead, blood sucking, creature of the night."

"That's terrible! We don't want that to happen!"

"Lucy's our friend! We can't just let her turn into a vampire!" Gray said.

"Do something! You're the vampire hunter!" Happy said.

"I already told you that I'm not going to get involved in this again."

"So you're just going to let them go through the same horror and tragedy you suffered fifty years ago?" Jack said. "I thought you were better than that Sam."

"Jack I'm not arguing with you over this."

"Fine but I'm not getting on that train. I'm staying here to help these people."

"Jack I won't let you."

"I don't care! You think you're the only one who suffered that night? Fifty years ago you lost a fiance and I'm so sorry that happened to you, fifty years ago on that same night my grandmother lost a sister! Charlotte and my grandmother grew up together, she was the only family she had until she married my grandfather! And what happened to Charlotte haunted her til her dying day! I will not let these people suffer as my grandmother did!"

"So you're really going to help us?" Natsu asked.

"Duh! I just said I would didn't I?"

"Jack you don't know what you're getting yourself into! None of you do!"

"But that won't stop us!" Natsu said. "We love Lucy! She's a part of our family! We'll risk anything and everything to save her and she would do the same for any of us! There is no way in hell we're letting some un dead freak take her from us!"

"We're getting her back with or without your help!" Happy said.

Sam sighed. He admired the loyalty the teenagers and the cat held toward each other. It reminded him so much of him and his friends. He remembered how miserable he was when he lost Charlotte, he never thought to consider how it had effected James and Elizabeth. Nor did he consider that if he didn't help these kids they would probably end up just like him and his friends. Bitter and guilt ridden over failing to save someone who they all loved so much.

"I'm know I'm going to regret this." Sam said. "But I will help you. Now we have just one week to locate Thanatos and kill him, if we fail then Lucy will be lost forever."

"What do we do?" Natsu asked.

"Just as I said. We find Thanatos and kill him."


	14. Chapter 14

In his new hideaway, Thanatos had left Lucy in one of his many coffins where her transformation into a vampire could commence without disruption. He then started to put the next part of his plan into action. 

"Honestly brother I don't know why you've chosen this mortal to be your queen." Sloane said. "Sure she's pretty but is she worthy enough to rule beside you?"

"Her passion for life makes her the perfect person to rule alongside me."

"So what now brother? We wait until she becomes one of us completely then we leave this town?"

"Not quite sister. Turning my queen was just the first part of my plan. The second part is getting that adorable little rain woman."

"Starting another harem brother dear?"

"Tempting but no. No she is not just another mortal woman that I would corrupt. She serves a much more useful purpose to us."

"How so?"

"I'll explain later, for now I need you and our followers to find the rain woman and bring her to me."

"Yeah one problem with your plan, she wears a crucifix around her neck and she never takes it off. She can also control holy water at will and to top it all off now you've taken her friend she and others are more aware than ever before. How are any of us supposed to get our hands on her? She'll be suspicious of stranger who comes for her at night." 

Thanatos thought for a moment then a twisted grin crossed his face as he thought of a solution. 

"But what if it wasn't a stranger who came for her. What if it was someone she knew and trusted with all her heart." 

"What are you saying?"

"Here's the plan." 

Meanwhile Natsu and his gang had spent the rest of the night before and all day looking everywhere for Lucy. The first place they checked was the house where Thanatos lived but as expected both him and his sister had fled. After that the group split up into separate teams to search the town. 

They were all so worried for Lucy but none of them were as desperate to find her as Natsu. He refused to rest, eat, drink or do anything else except search until Lucy was found. He sniffed for her scent but for some reason he couldn't pick up no matter how hard he worked his nose. He just couldn't bear to think of what happened if they didn't find her and Thanatos in time.

"Poor Natsu." Juvia said to Gray as they searched the west side of the town together.

"I know. I haven't seen him like this with anyone else. Not even Happy. It's like he's gone insane." 

"Can you blame him?" 

"No I can't. Especially considering what we'll have to do if we can't change her back." 

"Please Gray I don't even want to think about doing that to Lucy." 

"Me either." 

They searched for hours and it was getting darker. They yawned a couple times and were struggling not to doze off but it was very hard because both were so tired. They hadn't of gotten a decent amount of sleep, of course neither had Natsu and Happy. 

"I think we should go back and get some sleep." Gray said. "Even if we do find that monster we're too exhausted to fight him." 

"You have a point dear." She said. "Though I don't think Natsu will sleep at all until we find her." 

"That's what I'm afraid of." 

They went back to the inn to rest. Upon arriving, Juvia felt dehydrated and decided to get a drink of water. If she didn't stay hydrated she would become very weak and struggle with using her powers. 

"Hey gorgeous." She was startled by the sudden appearance of a young man. "Sorry did I scare you?" 

"Yes. You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that sir." 

"Well you know you look awfully pretty when you're scared." 

"Excuse me but do I know you?" 

"No but I'd like to know you."

He reached for her hand which she quickly pulled away from him. 

"I'm sorry but I'm...Well I'm not exactly in a relationship right now but I'm...I'm seeing someone." 

"Really? Well he should know better than to leave a girl who looks like you alone." 

"I don't mean to be rude but I need to go." 

She moved to walk away but he grabbed hold of her arm. 

When Gray noticed that Juvia was taking longer to get a drink than expected he went to check on her. He found her trying to get out of the intense grip of some strange looking man. He could tell by her face that this guy was scaring her and making her uncomfortable, which made him angry to see him touching her. 

"Let me go!" She demanded. 

"Sorry rain woman but my bosses would like to have a word with you!" The man said. 

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gray said jerking the man's hand from Juvia's arm. 

"Take it easy ice boy, your girlfriend and I are just getting to know each other." He chuckled. His eyes flashed a terrifyingly gold and he bared his fangs. 

Juvia quickly willed some holy water to his face. He howled in agony at the pain he felt from the holy water. 

"Oh you're going to wish that you hadn't of done that!" 

The two found themselves becoming petrified with fear as they watched his form changed. His body twisted and change, hair sprouting from all around him, he was growing larger and larger. 

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Gray said. 

He had transformed into a wolf like monstrosity. With a frightening howl, he lunged for them. Acting fast, they jumped out of the way and ran. Next thing they knew they were surrounded by many other vampires. This was bad, very bad because they didn't very much holy water and with Juvia being so weak from lack of sleep and dehydration she wouldn't be able to control it as well. Gray had a few wooden stakes with him but he wasn't sure if they were enough. 

"What do we do?" Juvia asked. 

"I have an idea. You run and head back to where Sam and Jack live, I'll hold them off." 

"I'm not leaving you." 

"You're dehydrated, until you get some water your powers won't last long. We'll both have a better chance of escaping if you just go and let me take them out without worrying about you." 

"Gray I can't!" 

"Don't worry! I'll meet up with you there later! I promise! Now go!" 

"But-" 

"I said go damn it!" 

And before she could protest he used his ice magic to slide her away as far as possible. He then moved to shooting the stakes he had at the vampires closing on him. He killed a good amount of them but there was too many. In the end they overpowered him and he found himself being held down at the feet of Sloane. 

"Handsome and a determined fighter." She said. "If you weren't human I might have chosen you for a mate." 

"I'd rather die!" He spat. "What have you monsters done with Lucy?!" 

"Don't get upset, my brother is taking very good care of her. He wouldn't dream of harming a single hair on her blonde head though I don't think I could say the same for your other friends. Especially the dragon slayer and the rain woman." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Well the dragon slayer has proven to be a very irritating thorn in his side so he'll have to be eliminated. As for the rain woman...Well... That's a little more complicated." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"We need her for something, something essential to my brother's cause so we'll keep her alive...For now but once she's served her purpose...Well let's just say she won't be apart of this world anymore." 

"No! I won't let you touch her!" He moved to attack her but he was held back. I'm warning you, if you do anything to her and Natsu so help me I'll-" 

She cut him off with a high pitched and nasty laugh. 

"Oh you silly boy! I'm not going to do anything but you on the other hand are going to do exactly what I say." 

"What makes you think I'll do anything you tell me to do?"

"Because when I'm done with you you'll have no choice." 

Her eyes turned gold and she made her toward him. Gray tried to get away but the other vampires held him down. She grabbed hold of his neck and opened her mouth exposing her fangs.

"No! You can't do this! Stop! Get off of me! Get off!"

He fought and struggled but in the end the first step of her plan was a success. 


	15. Chapter 15

Juvia didn't stop running until she finally reached the house. By the time she arrived she was more exhausted and dehydrated than ever before but right now she didn't care about how tired or thirsty was. All she cared about was her darling Gray who she had left behind to fight those vampires alone. True he insisted that she leave, hell he even forced her to leave but still felt guilty. 

Using whatever strength she had left, she banged on the door hoping that someone was there. To her relief the door was answered by Natsu. He, Happy, Sam, and Jack had come back to get more vampire slaying supplies. Natsu took in Juvia's appearance, she was trembling and looking so very tired but tears were in her eyes. 

"Juvia what's wrong? And Where's Gray?" 

"Oh Natsu!" She broke down and fell on her knees crying as hard as she could even though that exhausted her more. "We...We were attacked! There were too many and Gray he...He told to go on without him! I didn't want to but he made me with his ice magic and...He said that he would be okay! That he would meet up with us later but I...I don't think..." 

She couldn't finish anymore because her exhaustion and dehydration had become too much for her. In that moment she passed out. 

"Is she alright?" Happy asked. 

"She needs rest and some water." Natsu carefully picked up her body. "Do you guys have a bed she could sleep in for awhile?" 

"She can use my bed." Jack said. "She looks like she's burning up. Maybe we should get her out of these warm clothes." 

"What would she wear?" Natsu asked. 

"I've got an old night dress that she can wear." 

Everyone looked at him strangely. 

"It was my mother's okay?" 

"Still we can't just undress her, we're all men." 

"I can do it." Happy said. 

They went into back where Happy dressed her into a thin, cool night gown. She was then tucked into Jack's bed. 

"Poor girl." Jack said. "When she wakes up I'll bring her a pitcher of ice water." 

"Thanks man." Natsu said. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She just needs sleep." 

"Speaking of sleep, maybe you should rest in Sam's bed. You almost look as tired as her." 

"I don't need sleep, I need to find that damn blood sucker Thanatos and put a stake through his heart! Before Lucy and maybe Gray becomes like him! Oh God I hope he got away!" 

"But you need to rest." 

"No! Not until Lucy is safe and human again!" 

"I understand your desperation." 

"No you don't! You don't seem to realize that if I don't find him and kill him in time Lucy will become a monster forever and I'll have to..." He trailed off as he realized the horrible thing he would have to do if he failed. If Lucy became a vampire permanently then he would have to kill her. That was something he didn't think he could ever do. 

"Even if you find him tonight you won't stand a chance against him when you're exhausted like this. You need to rest and regain your strength." 

"I don't need to do that! I won't let that bastard have her! I'll die before I let him have her and turn her into that!" 

"You really care about this Lucy don't you?" 

"Of course I do! She's my guildmate!" 

"Oh no it goes much deeper than that. It's written all over your face. She means so much more to you doesn't she?" 

Nastu hesitated before answering. Happy felt tempted to say his usual "He loves her." line but he decided that now was not the time to tease him. 

"She means more to be than anyone else in my life. If something ever happened to her I don't think that I could go on...Which is why I have to do whatever it takes to save her." 

"We will save her. Trust me with Sam's help we'll be able to get to her in time. I just know it." 

"Not if I stop to rest. We have one week to change her back! One week! If you ask me that's not enough time!" 

Natsu left the room and headed for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Happy asked. 

"I'm going to find Gray." 

"Natsu they might have already turned him." Sam said. "And if they've turned him then-" 

"Don't say that!" Natsu snapped in fearful anger. Refusing to believe for one moment that another person he cared about was in danger of becoming a vampire. "You guys stay here and keep an eye on Juvia. I'll be back." 

"Wait for me buddy!" Happy said following him out the door. 

Sam shook his head as he watched him leave. 

"A stubborn one isn't he?" He said. 

"Remind you of anyone Sam?" Jack asked with a teasing smile. 

"Oh please I wasn't as nearly stubborn as him." 

"I beg to differ. Judging by what Grandpa always told me, you behaved just like him in your younger years." 

"Your grandpa is remembering things wrong."

"Yeah right." 

Natsu and Happy went to the west side of town where Gray and Juvia had searched for Lucy. He didn't smell any of Gray's blood so he believed that his friend hadn't of been bitten. 

"Everything's going to be alright Natsu." Happy said. 

"I know that." 

"Even if they have turned Gray-" 

"They haven't! I know they haven't because I don't smell his blood! If none of his blood has spilled then that means they haven't bit him!" 

Happy could tell how scared Natsu was of the people he cared about most being ensnared by the dark evil known as the vampire. He gently hugged his arm comforting him the best he could. Happy was scared too, scared of what could happen to him, scared of what could happen to the rest of his friends, scared of pretty much everything that had transpired but he felt that he needed to be strong for his best friend. 

"Gray!" Natsu called desperately. "Gray are you out here?!" 

"Gray! Gray are you okay?!" Happy called. "Gray have you been turned into a vampire?!" 

"Happy!" 

"What? It's a possibility." 

"Guys?" They heard his voice and they saw him walking toward them. 

"Gray! Thank God! Are you alright?" Natsu asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine." 

"Juvia told us what happened. They didn't bite you did they?" 

"No. Take a look." 

Gray pointed to his neck which showed no indication that he had been bitten at all. 

"What a relief." Natsu sighed. 

"Listen after that experience I think I should head back to Sam's place and rest." 

"Good idea. Come on pal." 

Together they went back to the house. 

"Thank goodness you escaped." Jack said. "I didn't expect an amateur vampire hunter to escape a full on ambush without at least getting bitten." 

"Neither did I." Sam said suspiciously. 

"What can I say, beginner's luck." Gray shrugged. "Before I turn in I think I'm going to check in on Juvia. Let her know that I'm alright." 

"She's asleep." Natsu said. "Better not wake her." 

"You guys know how she worries about me. She'll sleep easier knowing that I'm fine." 

He headed for Jack's room only to be stopped by Sam. 

"Something wrong?" Gray asked. 

"My apologies I just find it very hard to believe that someone so experienced got away from that many vampires unscathed." 

"Well hey look at my neck, you don't see any bite marks do you?" 

"Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there." 

In his hand he held a rag that he had soaked in holy water. He quickly slapped it on to the side of Gray's neck. The ice mage hissed and jumped back, the water stinging his skin while also washing away the make up that had been used to cover the two punctured bite marks that were on his neck.

"Just as I thought." Sam said. "Using make up to cover bites. Those freaks are getting smarter but not smart enough." 

"Nice move old man." Gray said. "Care to see my next move?" 

He grabbed Sam and sent him flying out the window. 

"Sam!" Jack shouted. 

"Gray no!" Natsu cried. 

"How dare you!" Jack ran to attack Gray only for him to knock the young man out with one punch. 

"Look Natsu don't make this anymore difficult than it is." Gray said once the pain he felt soothed down. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to take Juvia and go." 

"Over my dead body!" Natsu growled pointing a silver knife toward him. "You're not going anywhere near her!" 

"If that's the way you want it."

"Gray I don't want to hurt you. Snap out of it! Don't do this!" 

"Sorry but I've got orders." 

Natsu hesitated. He didn't want to stab Gray with the knife, not when he could be saved. But he would soon regret waiting so long because in that moment Gray grabbed him by his throat and with just one hand managed to lift him off the ground. His strength was intense, it was unlike anything Natsu had ever encountered. He along with was thrown to a far distance, out of Gray's way. 

With no more interferences Gray proceeded into the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Despite the sound of glass shattering from the window, Juvia still slept peacefully. She also did not wake to the door creaking open then closing or the footsteps that walked on the floor of the room. She finally awoke when she felt a cold hand caress her cheek. Opening her eyes, she saw that Gray was in the bed hovering over her. She smiled. 

"Gray you're alright." She said. "I was so afraid that they had killed you." 

He just kept staring at her, shirtless, quiet, calm, and staring while not saying or doing anything. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked. "Why are you looking at me like that? Are you-" 

"Shhh." He hushed her. "Don't be afraid." 

He lowered his head down slowly, not stopping until his lips met hers. She became stiff, shocked by what he was doing to her. Gray was kissing her. He was actually kissing her. She couldn't believe it. Was she dreaming? When he broke the kiss he went back to staring at her. It was as if he wanted to see if she liked what he was doing to her. 

After looking uncertain for a moment, her hands went to his cheeks and she brought his face back to her own. This time she kissed him and he responded very passionately, pouring all he had into that kiss. 

When they parted he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. The touch of his lips against her skin was wonderful but she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong about all this. It's not that she didn't want this but she never thought that he would do it here of all places and now of all times. 

"Gray are you...Are you feeling alright? You don't seem like yourself." 

"I feel fine." He assured her with a smile. 

"But...But you've never touched me like this before." 

"Let's say that I've come to an important revelation about you." 

"Revelation?...I...I don't understand and I...I don't think now is the time and place to do this." 

"Don't think. Just feel." 

She started to protest but lost all thought of doing that action when he took her into his arms and began to place gentle kisses in her hair, on her eyes, her cheeks, her chest, her arms, her fingers, wherever he could put his lips on her.

"My most precious life." He whispered with each kiss he gave her which caused her to give out a tiny gasp. 

Juvia's sense that something wasn't right about this was soon overshadowed by the feelings she felt in this moment. 

"You're so beautiful." He told her. "So beautiful." 

She moaned and sighed as he continued to kiss and caress her. He was so gentle and the way he held her made her feel as if her heart was ready to burst. Little did she realize that he was doing this because he had been ordered by Sloane to bite and abduct her so he decided to seduce her. 

"Juvia can you do me a favor?" He asked before kissing her hand again. 

"Anything." She replied. 

"Take off your necklace for me." 

Her senses told her not to do it but her feelings urged her to obey. She undid the chain of her crucifix necklace and dropped it to the floor. Gray then moved his lips to her delicate neck, kissing it many times. 

You really are so very beautiful." He bared his fangs, getting ready to bite her just as he was ordered to do. 

"Gray." Juvia said softly having become caught up in her feelings and his touch. 

"Yes?" He brought his fangs to her, they were centimeters apart from her skin. This was it. The time to strike was now because soon the others would regain consciousness and be running in to stop him. He was just about to dig his fangs into her flesh when...

"I love you." 

The very instant those three words fell from her lips Gray felt as if he had been knocked in the head by Erza. For a brief moment his senses started to resurface and he realized what he was doing. 

"No." He gasped. "No. No! Don't make me do it to her!" 

He released her. 

"Gray? What is it?" She asked. 

Gray clutched his head as he felt a terrible pain in his mind along with an equally terrible voice. 

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone!" He shouted. "Get out of my head! Stop it!" 

"Gray what's wrong with you?" 

Juvia received her answer when she saw his fangs and the marks on his neck. 

"Oh no." Her eyes filled with tears of horror. "They turned you! And they did because I left you! Oh my poor dear Gray what have I done to you?!" 

"Juvia." His voice was shaking as was his entire body. "You have to get away from me! Go! Run! Find Natsu and the others!" 

"And leave you to suffer by those monsters again?! Never! I won't abandon you! I won't!" 

"Please Juvia! I can only ignore their voices for so long! They're trying to make me hurt you! You have to leave! Before they get control of me again!" 

"Gray please!" 

"I'm begging you! Run away! And for the love of God put your necklace back on and don't take it off ever!" 

He could feel his will starting to fade again. He forced himself to go out the window and get as far away from the rain woman as possible. Once he was gone she found herself breaking down again. Shortly after this Natsu and everyone else came to and went back to the house where they found Juvia weeping on the bedroom floor. 

"Juvia are you alright?" Natsu asked. "What happened? Did Gray hurt you? Did he bite you?" 

"No!" She sobbed. "No he didn't bite me! He...He was trying to stop himself!...He was in so much pain...Oh this is all my fault! I did this to him!" 

"No Juvia." He said kneeling down to hug her in comfort. "If you had stayed you probably would have been bitten too and you would be suffering the same kind of hell as him." 

"I don't care! I don't mind suffering if I'm suffering with him! Now he'll have to go through this evil alone!" 

"Don't panic." Jack said. "There's still time. We can save him. We just need to kill Thanatos before the week is over." 

"If Thanatos was the one who bit him." Sam said.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked. 

"I mean Thanatos isn't the only vampire who can turn people. Gray might have been bitten by one of his millions of followers." 

"How can we know who bit him?" 

"That's the tricky part... There's no way of knowing unless he tells us." 

"You think he would tell us if we found him?" 

"I don't know." 

"We have to save him!" Juvia wept. "If we don't then I...I...I'll never be able to forgive myself!" 

Natsu and Happy both comforted her while she cried. Jack brought her some ice water to keep her hydrated. 

"Feeling better?" He asked. 

"No but I am hydrated." She told Jack. "Thank you." 

"Here, I'll help you back into bed." Jack said lifting her to her feet and leading her back to his bedroom. 

"Where will you sleep?" She asked. 

"Don't worry, I can sleep on anything." 

"As for you Natsu." Sam said. "I hope that being thrown out of a window has made you realize just how powerful vampires are and how important it is that you're well rested when you go up against one or more." 

"Yes sir." Natsu said. 

So finally Natsu decided to crawl into bed, lie down, and sleep. It wasn't an easy sleep but at least he was able to get some rest. 


	17. Chapter 17

Natsu, Juvia, and Happy slept and although they were able to regain their strength they still felt awful about what had happened to Lucy and Gray. Awful and afraid, afraid of what would happen to them if they didn't save them in time. 

"I know what you all are going through." Sam told them upon seeing their faces filled with intense fear. "I suffered through this same agony fifty years ago. Two people who I loved very much were taken by that same vampire." 

"But it didn't end well for you did it?" Natsu said. 

"The ending was bittersweet. I saved one person I loved but I failed to save the other." 

Fifty years earlier...

After Charlotte had collapsed, James sent for Samuel while Elizabeth tended to her. As the days went on her health started declining and she was getting worse. Samuel and Charlotte's family both paid for all the doctors in Nightshade to look over her, try to help her, and figure out what was wrong with her. But none of the doctors could find a single diagnosis for what Charlotte's condition. 

"How are you feeling Charlotte?" Samuel asked her as she lay in bed. 

"I don't know." She said. "Help me Samuel, I don't know what's happening to me. I'm changing, I can feel it. I can hear everything. The servants whispering in the kitchen, the mice in the attic stomping around like elephants. But I'm having horrible nightmares about a man." 

"What man?" 

"I don't know, but his eyes haunt me in my dreams. Oh Samuel I'm so frightened. Please don't leave me! Don't leave me like this!" She pleaded. 

He embraced his fiance and kissed her, assuring her that he would not dare leave her. 

"I promise you Charlotte I will be at your side through this entire process. Everything will be alright." 

"Samuel." James said. "I have taken the liberty of calling for Dr. Archibald Utterson to come here and assist us. A metaphysician philosopher." 

"Sounds like a damn witch doctor to me James." Samuel said. 

"He knows more about obscure diseases than any man in the world. He cured my nephew when he was stricken with a foreign virus. If anyone can find out what's wrong with Charlotte it's him." 

"Are you sure he can help her?" 

"Positive." 

"Alright. Call him, do anything that will ensure that she gets better." 

Dr. Utterson was very much like how Samuel was in present time. Old and crabby but wise and helpful. He made his way toward the Harris household as soon as he received the message from James.

"Dr. Utterson, good of you to come." The young solicitor greeted him at the door.

"I always come to the aid of my friends when they call me." He said. "How are you James? Your family? Your nephew?" 

"They're all doing well, as for me I'm just trying to make my fortune before my wedding." 

"You're engaged? Congratulations my boy. And who is the lucky girl." 

"Dr. Utterson I'd like you to meet my fiance Elizabeth Carew." James introduce. 

"How do you do sir? James says that you're a brilliant doctor." She said with a polite smile. 

"My goodness what a beautiful bride you have James. I pray she's not the unfortunate young lady I'll be examining." 

"No sir that's my friend Charlotte." Elizabeth said. "She's so very ill and we don't know what's wrong with her." 

"Show me the patient." 

He followed them into Charlotte's bedroom. The poor woman was so sickly pale and she seemed to be having a difficult time breathing. Dr. Utterson pulled out his tools, beginning his examination of the ill young woman. 

"I don't know if we should trust this man." Samuel told James.

"I don't blame you for being skeptical but he knows what he's doing." James said. "The man is a genius." 

"He looks and acts crazy." 

"None of the other doctors have been able to figure out what's wrong with her. He's basically our only hope." 

All through the night the three friends waited for the doctor to finish his examination. At long last their patience was rewarded and Dr. Utterson came from the room. 

"Well?" Samuel asked. 

"I know what's wrong with your fiance." He sighed in a melancholic voice. "I'm afraid that she has become a victim of nosferatu." 

"What?" 

"The vampire." He said. "A vampire has bitten your sweet Charlotte." 

"Dr. Utterson that's nonsense." James said. "There's no such creature." 

"Vampires do exist I assure you. I've been hunting and exterminating them for years. There aren't many around anymore but they still wander the earth." 

"So what does this all mean for Charlotte?" Elizabeth asked. 

"It means that by the week's end if we haven't found a cure she'll become a vampire herself. A willing recurit, a devoted disciple, the devil's concubine! If that happens I will have to slay her." 

"Slay her?! You mean kill her?!" Elizabeth gasped in horror. 

"It's the best way to end her suffering and to prevent her from infecting anyone else." 

"Doctor this is a human being not some rabid dog!" James said. 

"Whatever humanity this poor woman has will be lost when the week is over and she'll feed on hundreds, thousands of innocent lives." 

"There must be some other way!" Samuel said. "I won't allow you to kill my fiance!" 

"Mr. Warren she's already as good as dead." 

"Doctor please, can't you at least try some other method that ends with her still living?" James asked.

"I love her Dr. Utterson." Samuel said desperately. "I love her too much to put her out of her misery like a lame horse! Please! Don't make me do this!" 

Archibald sighed as he thought for a moment. 

"Her only chance of coming out of this alive while retaining her humanity is to find the vampire who turned her and destroy him before a week has passed." He said. 

"Fine! We'll do that!" Samuel said. 

"That is easier said than done. Vampires are very hard to track and we are pressed for time. Not to mention he may come back for Charlotte while you men are absent from her side." 

"I'll stay with her." Elizabeth said. "I won't leave the room for one second." 

"Elizabeth I can't allow you to stay here alone." James said. "Especially with this monster on the loose." 

"Worry not James." Dr. Utterson said. "If you're blushing bride does exactly as I say both she and Miss Harris should be safe." 

"I don't know. Maybe I should stay behind." 

"The more men who join us on the search, the better chance we have at finding the creature."

"James please. Charlotte is my sister, she's the only family I've ever known since my the demise of my dear parents." Elizabeth said. "You must do whatever it takes to save her! Please!" 

"Very well my darling but promise me that you will do exactly what Mr. Utterson tells you to do." 

"I promise." 

Dr. Utterson hung garlic and wolf's babe on each door and window of the household. He then gave Elizabeth a crucifix necklace to wear, telling her not to take it off no matter what. He also had himself, Samuel, James, and Elizabeth each give a pint of blood which they would use to make a transfusion for Charlotte. It wouldn't cure her but it would delay the transformation. Dr. Utterson also taught Elizabeth how to perform a transfusion. 

"Once we leave let no one in this house Miss Carew." The good doctor instructed her. "For your own sake and for that of Miss Harris." 

"Yes sir." 

"And do you remember what I told you about doing a blood transfusion?" 

"Yes and you said that she needs one every three hours?" 

"Yes. Good." 

Before leaving, Samuel wanted to speak with Charlotte and reassure her that things would be well. 

"Don't leave me Samuel." She said weakly. 

"I have to Charlotte. It's the only way I can save you but I promise you that as soon as I get back we'll get married. We won't wait til Autumn, we'll do it right away." 

"Oh Samuel do you mean it?" 

"Yes Charlotte. So just hold on until then." 

"I will. I love you Samuel." 

"I love you too Charlotte." 

He gave her his most loving and gentle kiss then he reluctantly left the woman he loved to find and destroy the monstrosity that had done this evil act to them. 


	18. Chapter 18

Hours passed, Elizabeth nervously watched over her ailing friend while praying that her fiance and his comrades would succeed in finding away to save her friend. 

"Elizabeth." Charlotte said weakly. 

"I'm right here. What is it that you need?" 

"Please remove the garlic from that window." 

"I can't. Dr. Utterson told me not to." 

"It's torturing me Elizabeth! It makes me feel as if my entire body on fire! Please if you truly care for me you'll remove that garlic." 

Poor Elizabeth wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't stand to see her best friend suffer but Dr. Utterson had told her not to remove any of the garlic no matter what. 

"Why don't I get you some water? And something to eat? Lisa." Elizabeth called in Charlotte's maid Lisa. 

"Yes Miss Carew?" The maid said.

"Could you please fix some bread and jam for Charlotte?" 

"Of course." 

When Lisa returned with a tray of bread and jam, Elizabeth took a cup and went into the other room to fill it with water leaving Lisa to watch Charlotte. 

"Lisa." Charlotte moaned. 

"Yes Miss Harris?" 

"Oh Lisa I beg you. Please remove the garlic from that window. It makes me ache so." 

"Yes Miss Harris." 

Poor Lisa did not understand the importance of the garlic and as soon as she removed from the window a great evil entered the bedroom. Lisa screamed which alerted Elizabeth who came running into the bedroom. There she found Charlotte gone and Lisa lying dead on the floor. 

"Oh my God." She whispered in horror. 

She heard the sound of horse shoes and realized that James and the others had returned. She was just about to go outside and tell them what had happened when out of nowhere a hand was clapped over her mouth. A hand that belonged to Thanatos. 

"Don't bother to scream." He told her fiercely. "If you do I'll tear out your throat just as I did to the maid." 

When she nodded he removed his hand from her mouth but kept a firm grip on her arm. 

"Where's Charlotte?" Elizabeth asked while trembling. "What did you do to her?" 

"Her fate has been sealed." 

"What does that mean?" 

"You'll find out soon enough." 

"What are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me?"'

"Not quite. I have something very special in mind for you." 

Outside just as Elizabeth had suspected, Samuel, James, and Dr. Utterson had returned from their search. 

"Mr. Warren I'm sorry to tell you this." Dr. Utterson said. "But I believe that we may be too late. I think that we must-" 

"No!" Samuel shouted. "It's not too late! It just can't be too late!" 

"The week is almost over and we haven't found the vampire who attacked her. Please Samuel, let us end her misery." 

"But I-" 

"Oh no!" James shouted in horror. 

"What is it James?" Dr. Utterson asked. 

"The window is open!" James pointed toward where the window to Charlotte's room was and it was wide open. "Elizabeth!" 

The three men immediately rushed into the bedroom, hoping and praying that they weren't too late only to realize that they were once they saw that Lisa was dead and that both Elizabeth and Charlotte were gone. 

"The bastard's come back." Dr. Utterson said. "He's come back for his mate." 

"But why take Elizabeth?" James asked as his heart beat with fear. 

At first Archibald wasn't sure until he spotted the trail of blood outside. 

"Food." He concluded. "He plans to feed her to himself, his mate, and his followers." 

"Feed?!" James gasped. 

"Yes. But he was sloppy during the abduction. Look!" He pointed to the trail. 

"Oh my God! Is that her blood?!" James wasn't sure weather to puke or pass out. "What did he do to her?!" 

"There's still time! We might be able to save her!" Dr. Utterson assured him. "Quick to the horses! Follow that trail!" 

At once they got on their horses and followed the trail of blood which led to an underground tomb. The trail continued down cold, stone stairs and at the end was pure darkness. Entering the room they lit lanterns to see better and they continued downward until they found a coffin. Just next to the coffin, they found Elizabeth lying unconscious, the side of her body bleeding from a nasty gash. 

"No! No! Elizabeth!" James ran to her and took her into his arms. Believing her to be dead, he started to cry. "Oh dear God no! Not my Elizabeth! Please no!" 

Dr. Utterson kneeled down to the weeping man and checked Elizabeth's neck. There were no bite marks, for extra measures he dripped some holy water on to her but there was no effect. 

"Don't mourn yet James. She's still alive and she's still human. Thanks to the necklace she wears they weren't able to get to her neck." 

"Oh God be praised." 

With relief in his heart, he kissed her forehead. She began to stir. 

"James?" She said. 

"Yes my love, it's me. I'm here." 

"Oh James." She collapsed into tears. "I was so frightened!" 

"Don't cry Elizabeth. Everything's going to be fine." 

"That horrible creature will pay for harming you like this." Samuel said. 

"No." She breathed. "He didn't do this to me." 

"Then who did?" 

"Oh Samuel." More tears fell from her eyes. "It was Charlotte."

"What?!" 

"She's not the person we know and love anymore! She's one of them! And she almost killed me!" 

James embraced his heartbroken and betrayed fiance as she wept into his shoulder. Samuel just couldn't believe what Elizabeth was saying. Charlotte actually tried to kill her? That was impossible. How was she even capable of doing that? 

Just the coffin opening and rising out of it was Charlotte who had now become as white as paper. She opened her eyes which were now crimson red and she smiled at Samuel exposing her fangs. 

As she stepped out of her coffin James clutched Elizabeth protectively, Dr. Utterson prepared his weapons, Samuel could only stand there completely stunned. 

"Samuel, you came for me I knew you would." She said. "Come to me my darling. My arms hunger for you." 

She reached out for him, he wasn't sure how to react. On one hand this was a blood thirsty monster but on the other hand this was also the woman he loved. Just then Dr. Utterson raised up a large wooden cross. Charlotte hissed and backed away from him. 

"Back! Get back!" Dr. Utterson shouted. 

"Samuel help me!" She shrieked. "Samuel he's hurting me! Please make him stop!" 

"Put it away!" Samuel demanded. 

"Samuel this is not the woman you love anymore!" He said. "The real Charlotte Harris is dead, this is just a demon that has taken her body! We must destroy it!" 

"I said put it away!" 

"Dear God let her rest in peace you devils!" James cried not removing his arms from Elizabeth for one second. 

"You must strike her through the heart with a wooden stake! Please Samuel!" 

"Stop it!" 

Samuel punched Dr. Utterson causing him to drop the cross and get knocked out. He then went to embrace Charlotte. She embraced him back but unknown to him she was preparing to bite him in the neck. 

"I knew you wouldn't let him destroy me." She smiled vindictively and moved her fangs toward his neck. 

"How could I let him do it? I love you Charlotte." 

Hearing his words the demon known as the vampire who controlled her body was briefly weakened and her human soul started to briefly resurface. She broke away from Samuel, picked up the mallet and wooden stake, and handed it to him. 

"Do it!" She said. "Do it!" 

"Do what?" 

"Kill me! Stake me! Hurry while I'm still in control!" 

"I don't understand!" 

"Dr. Utterson is right! I am dying in this body Samuel! He's controlling me! He won't let me go! You have to destroy me! Before he forces me to turn you!" 

"I can't! I can't!" 

"You have to! Please Samuel! If you truly love me you'll do this!" 

Tears stung Samuel's eyes, he was being asked to do the unthinkable. He was being asked to kill the woman he loved. He didn't want to do it. He didn't think he could do it. 

Suddenly the vampire gained control again. She lunged for his throat, then giving out a cry of anguish Samuel drove a wooden stake straight into his beloved's heart. She fell down dead. At long last her suffering was over. 


	19. Chapter 19

Samuel couldn't bring himself to watch them burn Charlotte's body. He just turned his head just as Elizabeth had done. When it was all said and done Dr. Utterson comforted him. 

"You did the right thing." He said. "She's at peace, I assure you." 

"I...I killed the love of my life." Samuel said as tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. 

"No Samuel, you didn't kill her. The vampire did, you set her free from an eternal hell on earth." 

"You fools!" A horrible voice screeched in the night. They looked up to see that the voice belonged to Thanatos who now looked like the monster he truly was. "What have you done?! You've destroyed my bride!" 

"You bastard!" Samuel shouted in heartbroken rage. "You did this to her! You took her from me!" 

"I will have my revenge!" 

"And I will have mine!" 

He transformed into a horrible, bat like creature and lunged for Samuel, dragging him down into a dark abyss that lay below the tomb. During the fall both men fought with the intention of killing their opponent. When they landed on the stone floor Samuel felt great pain but was too enraged to care.   
In his hand he gripped the bloody stake that he had used to end Charlotte's undead existence and during his fight with the dark vampire he managed to plunge it deep into his heart. He gasped and choked, slowly falling from Samuel's chest and on to the stone cold floor. Then poor crawling away into the darkness to die he uttered these last words. 

"You haven't seen the last of me. Someday I will get my power back and when I do I will have my revenge, I will have my kingdom, I will have my queen, and I will destroy you Samuel Warren." 

Present time...

"Thanatos was destroyed that night and so was Charlotte." A much older Samuel said. "The next day James and Elizabeth left town and got married as soon as possible, Dr. Utterson continued hunting vampires and I remained here where I never got over that horrible night. That night where I had to destroy what I loved most." 

"That's terrible." Juvia sobbed with tear filled eyes. "To be forced to kill the person you love." 

"Yeah no wonder you're so miserable." Natsu said. 

"Anyway." Sam grunted. "I may have staked him that night but I had forgotten to burn his body. Which is why he was able to be revived all those years later." 

"What exactly is his plan?" Natsu asked. 

"If I'm correct he plans to slaughter and/or turn everyone in this town and maybe even the whole world." 

"But we can stop him right?" 

"I staked him once, I can stake him again but I can't promise that your friends will get out of this alive." 

"We don't believe it's too late to save them." 

"Gray reisisted their control over him." Juvia said. "It was brief but he resisted long enough to get away from me." 

"Then maybe he's not as far gone as I feared though I don't know about the other one. Her transformation may be complete." 

"No! Lucy isn't one of them!" Natsu said. "I refuse to let her become one of those monsters." 

"With all due respect kid, you're not in control of weather she turns or not." 

"I know Lucy. She can hold it off, I know she can. We're going to kill this bastard and save both her and Gray." 

"I pray that is the outcome of this mission." 

"So what's the plan Chief?" Jack asked. 

"For now let's just get some sleep. We're going to need it and tomorrow we train non-stop." 

Meanwhile Gray had returned to Sloane and Thanatos's lair. By now he was once again under her control. 

"What do you mean you didn't bite her?!" She screeched at Gray angrily when he told her that he had failed to bite Juvia. 

"I don't know what happened." He said. "One minute I had her and then...I don't know." 

She drew back and struck him across his face causing him extreme pain. 

"You useless maggot! You reisted me didn't you?! How dare you resist me! No one is allowed to resist me!" 

"Calm yourself sister." Thanatos said. "Be grateful that he didn't bite her because if he did it would have ruined our entire plan." 

"What do you mean? I thought the plan was to have him capture and turn her." 

"The plan was to have him capture her! Not turn her! You foolish woman! We need her to remain human!" 

"Why?" 

"Because her blood is no good to us if she becomes a vampire! We need her blood and you know that once a human turns into a vampire their blood basically turns to ash, tar, a black substance that's of no use to us! You could've destroyed all my hard work!" 

"Well what's so special about her blood anyway?" 

"Do you honestly not see how valuable she is? She is a water mage which means she can make water into blood, she's made entirely out of water so she's practically a blood bank. With her in our clutches we won't have to worry about feeding on other humans, we can just turn them and feed on her to regain our strength and power." 

"But how long will she keep us supplied?" 

"Until we drain every last drop of her." 

"But..." Gray said standing up with his eye bruised from Sloane's attack. "But if you do that she'll die." 

"Yes it appears that way." Sloane said. "Is that a problem?" 

She quickly tightened her hold on his mind. 

"No. It's not a problem." He said. 

"Good now here's the new plan, at nightfall find the rain woman and bring her here." 

"But bring her to us alive and as a human!" Thanatos added. "We need her heart pumping...For now." 

Without a word Gray left to fullfil his mission. 

"He's slipping brother, something that woman did caused his human self to briefly regain control." Sloane said. 

"Relax Sloane, it was just a moment of weakness due to him being away from you. I'm sure there won't be any slip ups this time. Now get the steam and fire ready while I prepare the chains." 

"Very well but what do we need the steam and the fire for?" 

"We need the rain woman alive but we don't need her to be strong. We must weaken her and from what I know steam and extreme heat weakens water mages. If we don't have any foul ups then she shouldn't be able to slip through the chains we lock her in or fight back." 


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Natsu, Juvia, and Happy trained for hours with little to no break. The reason why they were training so hard was because Sam had reason to believe that he knew where Thanatos's lair was. If he was correct then they would finally be able to end this. 

"How much longer do we have to train like this?" Happy asked. 

"Until nightfall. That's when we'll spring our attack." Sam said. 

"But why not go during the day when they're most weak?" Juvia asked. 

"Because you three aren't entirely ready and if we wait until tomorrow morning I fear that it will be too late for your friends my dear." 

"Too late?" 

"You mean..." Natsu trailed off. 

"Yes. After tonight both of their transformations will be complete." 

"Oh no." Juvia said. 

"Now don't panic." Natsu said. "I'm sure that we'll be able to save them before it's too late."

"You better pray that you do." Sam said. "Speaking of pray, we may need some communion wafers for this. Jack and I need to get the weapons loaded up and make sure that they're in good condition so would you three mind going by the church to pick them up?" 

"Sure." Natsu said. 

He tossed Natsu a cross bow. 

"It might get dark while you're out there so be prepared." 

"Right." 

They left Sam's house and went to look for the local church. Just as Sam had feared, by the time they reached the church it had already become so dark. They quickly gathered up some communion wafers and more holy water for extra measures, then headed back to Sam's house as quick as possible. 

"What are these things supposed to do?" Happy asked looking at the wafers. 

"I guess they repel vampires." Natsu said. 

"They smell like bread. Are these food?" 

"Are you supposed to eat these?" Natsu wondered. 

"Don't eat them." Juvia said. "Sam will explain to us what we're supposed to use them for." 

She then gave out a sigh and looked down at the huge bottle of holy water they brought with them. 

"Hey you alright?" Natsu asked her. 

"I'm scared." She said. "I'm scared for Gray and Lucy. What if we don't save them in time? What if we have to kill them? I couldn't bear doing that!" 

"We can't think like that. Have faith, we will save them in time. I promise." 

"I hope you're right. I know one thing I miss them so much. Especially Gray, I wish he was here."

"Wish granted." 

The two teenagers and exceed were then shocked to see Gray standing across from them. His eyes flashing gold and his fangs bared. Happy nervously pushed himself up against Natsu's leg, trembling all over. Poor Juvia was frozen with fear while Natsu put his arm around her protectively. 

"What do you want Gray?" Natsu asked. 

"I want her." He said pointing toward Juvia. "My bosses have a little job for her to do." 

"Too bad because they're not getting her." 

Natsu reached for the crossbow loaded with a wooden stake but Juvia stopped him. 

"Natsu don't! That'll kill him, remember despite being a vampire he's still Gray." 

"Oh...Right. I guess it's the alternative then." 

"What's that?" 

"Run!" 

They took off running as fast as they could but being a vampire had given Gray incredible speed. Every turn they made he was there moving at a speed that was unlike any they had ever seen. 

"Let's try to ditch him in here!" 

Natsu then led Happy and Juvia into a nearby pub. It was filled with millions of people drinking and dancing, not even noticing them come in. 

"You think we'll lose Gray in here?" Happy asked. 

"With all these people around, there's no way he'll be able to find us." Natsu said. "But let's stick together so we don't get lost." 

"It's a little hard to do that in here." Juvia said trying to make her way through the crowds of people dancing. 

"Hey watch it pal! I'm walking here!" Natsu said after one person elbowed him hard as he danced. 

"Excuse me, pardon me, I'm so sorry." Juvia said trying everything she could to keep up with Natsu and Happy while not bumping into anyone. 

Just then one large man who was dancing shoved her hard, sending her to the floor. 

"Well that was rude." She scoffed. As she tried to get back up she realized that she had fallen to where a familiar pair of boots stood. 

"Ow! Hey! Don't you people have any good sense?!" Natsu cried after getting elbowed and shoved left and right. 

"Um Natsu." Happy said. 

"Yeah?" 

"Where's Juvia?" 

It wasn't until now that the two finally realized that Juvia had gotten separated from them. 

"I don't know. Juvia!" He called. "Juvia! Juvia!" 

The music and cheering was so loud he wasn't sure if she could hear him. Happy flew up to the ceiling so he could get a better look at where she might be. 

"Natsu!" Natsu heard Juvia's voice scream and he saw her being carried over Gray's shoulder who was headed for the exit. "Natsu! Help!" 

"Juvia!" 

Happy saw them and quickly rushed to help. 

"Please let me go!" Juvia begged Gray. "What are you going to do with me?" 

"I'm not going to hurt you." He assured her. 

"Then what do you want with me?" 

"I already told you. Thanatos needs you for something. Don't struggle and I'll go easier- Ouch!" 

Happy had bitten Gray's arm as hard as he could, hoping that it would cause him enough to pain to drop Juvia. But he didn't, instead he grabbed Happy roughly by his neck. 

"Put her down!" Happy demanded. 

"Or what?" 

"Or I'll...I'll bite you again." 

"Oh I'm so scared. Stupid cat!" 

He threw Happy, sending him flying into a crowd. 

"Happy!" Natsu shouted in horror. 

"Gray are you crazy?!" Juvia cried. 

"The furball was in my way." 

"Please don't do this! Gray you don't know what you're doing!"

Just before Gray made it out the door Natsu grabbed him by his shoulder. 

"Let her go." Natsu said sternly. "I mean it Gray! I don't wanna hurt you but there's no way in hell I'm letting you bring her to that bastard!" 

Gray just grabbed Natsu by his throat choking him with intense strength. 

"Gray stop! Stop it! You'll kill him!" Juvia pleaded. 

He lifted Natsu off of the ground and flung him to the ground, knocking him out cold. 

"Natsu! No!" Juvia screamed in terror. 

Gray looked back at the unconscious dragon slayer then dragged the screaming rain woman away into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

When Sam and Jack realized that Natsu and Juvia hadn't of come back in a while so they went to search for them. They heard that there had been a disturbance at the pub so they went to investigate where they found an unconscious Natsu lying on the floor. 

"Hey kid wake up." Sam shaking Natsu while noticing the marks on his neck. They weren't from a vampire's bite but from a vampire's intense grip. 

"Huh? Wha...What happened?" Natsu asked coming to. 

"You tell us." Sam said. "How did you get your lights punched out? And what happened to your friend?" 

"Now I remember! It was Gray! He attacked us! He choked me, knocked me out, and took Juvia!" 

"Why didn't you stake him or something?" 

"Because that would have killed him and you said that there was still a chance we could change him back! I didn't want him to die if he could still be saved!" 

"Well when you have to choose between protecting a friend who has been turned and a friend who is still human, the logical thing would be to save the human friend." 

"It's not that simple with us! We don't choose which friends we save! We save them all!"

Sam thought for a moment. 

"Was she still wearing her necklace when he took her?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then they shouldn't be able turn her. At least not for awhile." 

"What does that mean?" 

"It means that as long as she keeps that crucifix around her neck then they won't be able to reach her neck." 

"Oh thank God." 

"But what do we do now?" Happy asked. 

"Well Sam and I think that we know where Thanatos and the others are." Jack said. 

"No you can't think!" Natsu said. "You have to know where they are! You can't- Sniff! Sniff!" 

Natsu caught the scent of rain. Following the scent, it led him to a trail of water which smelled like fresh rain and there hasn't been a cloud in the sky all night which could only mean one thing. 

"Juvia's left a trail for us to follow." Natsu said. 

"Are you certain?" Sam asked. 

"Positive. If I can smell fresh rain but there are no clouds then that means she's either nearby or has been here. If we follow this water trail she left it should lead us exactly to where Gray has taken her." 

"Clever girl." 

"Well let's get going before the trail evaporates." 

"Aye sir." Happy said. 

Meanwhile poor Juvia had made that trail by squeezing out water from her own body and it had made her very weak. Her weakening only became worse when Gray brought her to Thanatos's lair. The room she was placed in was so hot and steamy, it was hard to breathe. 

"Exhausted my dear?" Thanatos asked with a sickening grin. 

"Don't...Come anywhere near me." She panted. "You...You monster!" 

"Now why do you harbor so much hatred toward me?" 

"You turned my dear friend and my true love into monsters like you!" 

"Actually fair one, it was my sister who turned your little boyfriend." 

"And he tried so hard to resist me." Sloane said. "But no man is immune to my charms." 

"You filth!" She screamed angrily. "Keep your disgusting fangs off of him!"

"Too late for that dearie." 

"What are you two planning on doing with me?" She asked clutching the crucifix pendent of her necklace. 

"Worry not, we're not going to turn you into one of us." Thanatos said. "You see you have a very rare and fascinating blood work, that we find very delicious and energizing. Being made of water you can probably make enough blood to feed thousands." 

He licked his fangs and stared at her like she was some meal like he had down so many times before. 

"We're going to use you as our own personal blood bank if you will. Feeding off of you until you have nothing left to give, you'll remain human of course but a very weak one." 

"Are you crazy? If you do that I'll die!" 

"Not right away, just in a matter of a few days but the strength we'll recieve from your blood will make us unstoppable." 

"Well good luck getting to my blood when I'm wearing this." She pointed to her necklace. 

"You insolent mortal!" Sloane snapped. "You'll take that necklace off or we can beat you and torture you until you do!" 

"Go ahead then! But I'd rather be tortured then have my blood be used to help you demons after what you did to my darling!" 

"How dare you!" She grabbed Juvia roughly by the arm and prepared to strike her but Thanatos stopped her hand. 

"Now, now sister we don't have to resort to that method. Not when I know of one that will work much more quickly and efficiently." 

"What's that?" 

"Sloane go crave a wooden stake and bring your newest recruit in here." 

"Why?" 

"Just do it." She huffed in frustration but did as she was told. "Now rain woman, you love the ice mage don't you? I bet you love him more than your own life." 

"Something that I bet is very foreign to someone like you." 

"Yes and I can't possibly imagine the heartache you'd feel if he were to...Die." 

"What do you mean?" 

Sloane walked in with Gray following her. 

"Sloane put the wooden stake on the other side of the room." 

She did that. 

"Now just so we're clear the ice mage will do anything you tell him to right?" 

"Yes brother." 

"Good. Tell him to stab himself in the heart with that wooden stake." 

"What?!" Juvia gasped. "No! You can't!" 

"Well take off your necklace and she won't make him do it." 

"You're bluffing! Gray wouldn't take his own life just because of your say so! He's not that brainwashed!" 

"Oh is he now?" Sloane said. "Gray pick up that wooden stake and stab yourself in the heart." 

Without a word Gray started to make his way toward the wooden stake. 

"Gray don't!" 

She tried to stop him but Thanatos and Sloane held her back. She struggled by their incredible vampire strength along with her weak, dehydrated body made her powerless to break free. 

"Gray stop! Stop! Don't do it!" 

"You're wasting your time. He only listens to me." Sloane said. 

Gray made it to the other side of the room. He picked up the stake and positioned it over his chest. 

"Alright I'll take it off! Just make him stop! Please!" Juvia cried desperately. 

"Gray drop the stake." Sloane ordered and he obeyed. "Now remove the crucifix or his heart is punctured." 

Reluctantly, Juvia undid the clasp of her necklace and let it fall to the floor. 

"Good girl." Thanatos grinned. 

"You're twisted!" She scoffed. "And you won't get away with this! My friends will find you and they'll destroy you! Both of you!" 

"Yes your friends, I'm counting on them to come for you and the others. I've exactly concocted how to deal with the dragon slayer and the cat but I am eager to settle the score with my old friend Samuel. Sloane, take our pretty little blood bank and prepare her for tonight. You know how I like my blood fresh and clean." 

"Of course brother dearest." 

Sloane and three female vampires forced Juvia away into another room. 

"I already have my plans for Samuel but what am I going to do about the others?" 

"Leave him to me." He turned over to see Lucy with a malicious smile on her face. "Natsu wouldn't dare harm me and when the moment is right, I'll kill him."

"You're certain that he would let you get close enough?" 

"Yes. I just need to get him alone and once he's out of the way. The other two should be easy to dispose of." 

"You are brilliant my queen. I know that you'll succeed." 

He kissed her hand and the two began to think of their plan. 


	22. Chapter 22

Following the water trail Juvia had left behind, they came upon a tomb. Removing the stone lid, they realized that it was a lot deeper than it looked and there were plenty of stairways. 

"So which way should we go?" Natsu asked Sam. 

"I guess Sam and I could go one way and you and Happy go another way." Jack suggested. "Is that a problem Sam?" 

"I guess as long as no one is alone." Sam said. "Stick with your cat Natsu also keep your weapons ready." 

"Gotcha sir." 

Just then they heard the sound of something scratching against the stone walls. At once they realized that those noises were coming from the talons of Thanatos, standing across from them looking as smug as ever. 

"Hello gentlemen." He said with a fanged grin. "Welcome to my home away from home. Samuel it's so good to see you again after all these years though I must say, age has not been kind and Jack, though we've never met I can already see so much of your grandfather and your grandmother in you." 

"Where are my friends you pyscho?!" Natsu demanded. "What did you do with them?!" 

"The ice mage's transformation is near complete and the rain woman still lives as a human." 

"You mean you haven't turned Juvia yet?" 

"No she's much more valuable to me as a mortal." 

"What does that mean?" 

"Did you know that water mages like herself can actually create blood from water? Now considering that her body is made entirely out of water, she might as well be made entirely out of blood." 

"I don't understand. What are you getting at?" 

"Tonight when the moon rises her neck will be cut with a special knife that will turn all the water in her to blood and me, my sister, and followers shall drank every last drop of her." 

"That's disgusting!" 

"You can't do that to her!" Happy protested. 

"We can and we will." 

"You heathens won't be able to get any where near her neck, she wears a crucifix." Sam said. 

"Yes that would be a problem if she hadn't of taken it off."

"She wouldn't do that!" Natsu said. 

"She would if it was the only way my sister wouldn't order the ice mage to stake himself." 

"You sick bastard!" Natsu cried realizing the sick tactic he had used. 

"What is he talking about?" Jack asked. 

"He threatened Gray's life to get Juvia to remove her necklace." 

"The poor girl." Thanatos chuckled. "You should have seen the desperate look on her face as the man she loved came so dangerously close to destroying himself. That's thing about you humans, the love you feel for each other makes you weak and so very easy to manipulate." 

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked trying to keep his rage under control. 

"Who?" 

"Don't play dumb! I know you took her! Where is she?!" 

"Oh you mean my queen." 

"Your what?!" 

"You're wasting your time coming for her boy. She's chosen me as her mate and after tonight we shall be together for all eternity." 

With every word he said Natsu felt his rage boil at a hotter temperature. 

"She has such sweet lips." The vampire said licking his fangs. "And a very delicious neck." 

"You filthy son of a bitch!" 

Enraged Natsu lunged for Thanatos only for the evil vampire to vanish out of his grasp. 

"Go ahead and try to destroy me. That is if you can find me." His voice taunted. 

"Damn it! I'm gonna kill him!" Natsu shouted. 

"Calm down." Sam told him. "He tries to get inside your head. He plays with your emotions and tries to get you to act without thinking. Don't let him do that to you." 

"We'll just split up and look for him but everyone be careful." Jack said. 

Natsu and Happy went down the left stairway. With every step they took it kept getting darker and darker. It was also quiet, too quiet. Neither one of them liked it when it was like this because they knew that it meant that it was only a matter time before something bad would happen. 

They heard a door creak open, they froze and held up a crossbow loaded with wooden stakes. A figure entered the room, Natsu made his aim and he almost fired until he realized that the figure had blonde hair. 

"Lucy?" He asked nervously. "Is that you?" 

"Yes." The figure answered. 

Coming into the light was Lucy wearing a red, sheer, bohemian style dress and cape that would have made Natsu feel kind of flustered if he wasn't so relieved to see her. 

"Lucy! Thank God are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." She said. 

Happy stiffened as she started to come closer. 

"Hold on pal I think something is very wrong here." 

But before he could protest any further something grabbed him and held his mouth shut. 

"You say something Happy?" 

Natsu started to turn in the direction of where Happy was only for Lucy to gently grab his chin and turn him to face her. 

"Uh what are you doing?" He asked her. 

"Nothing." She smiled, showing him her new fangs. Natsu stepped back in fear. "What's the matter Natsu? Aren't we still friends?" 

"Yes we are." He said keeping his distance from her. 

"Then why do you look so scared? You're not afraid of me are you?" 

"I'm not afraid of you Lucy. I'm afraid for you. I'm afraid of what that monster did to you." 

Lucy started to look really sad and hurt. She buried her face into her hands as if she was going to cry. 

"It's not my fault Natsu." She wept. "You said you wouldn't let them get me." 

"Oh Lucy I...I'm sorry." He said feeling a horrible sense of guilt. "I tried so hard to protect you but I...I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, I never should have left you alone." 

She lifted her face from her hands and smiled at him.

"It's alright Natsu. It's not really your fault. You couldn't have known what he had planned." 

She started to run her fingers across his chest which made him become nervous. He was going to question what it was she was trying to do but lost his train of thought when she turned her back to him and pressed it up against his chest. He smelled her blonde hair which gave off an aroma that drove him insane. 

Before he knew it he was running his hands up and down her curves. She took one of his hands and moved it under her dress, allowing him to feel her thigh. She placed her other hand around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Her lips then met his and they started to kiss passionately. A voice in his head told him that he should stop and focus on the plan but his feelings not to mention his hormones silenced that voice. 

"You know you're so cute." She told him breathlessly when they broke apart. "And so strong, I wanna see your muscles." 

Within a blink of an eye, Lucy pulled off Natsu's shirt and began to trail kiss down his muscular chest and toward his navel. As of right now, poor Natsu couldn't move or think. He could only sit there and let Lucy do whatever she wanted to him 

"Lu...Lucy." He said when he found the strength to speak again. 

"Yes?" She said between kisses. 

"I think you should stop." 

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked while teasing his navel with another kiss. 

"Um...Um...Um." He was tongue tied. 

"That's what I thought." She grinned. 

Lucy brought her lips back open to Natsu's mouth where she kissed him more passionately then she did the first time. He opened his mouth and responded with extreme emotion.

Meanwhile Happy was being held by another vampire. When the little cat saw Lucy move her lips to Natsu's neck she realized right away what she had in mind. He quickly bit down on the vampire's hand which burned his hand really bad because before coming down here he had been chewing on garlic. Happy was released and at great speed he flew right toward his two friends and pulled Lucy roughly by the hair. He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't let her bite Natsu. 

"Owww!" She screamed. 

"Sorry about this Lucy." He apologize before picking up a wooden cross and holding it in front of him and Natsu. "Back! Get back!" 

She and the other vampire both screeched in terror before slithering away into the darkness. 

"Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked shaking his face. "Snap out of it buddy! Speak to me! Speak to me!" 

"Huh? What? What's going on?" Natsu asked coming back to his senses. 

"Lucy almost made a snack out of you, that's what happened." 

"Oh man my head is pounding and I feel dizzy." 

"Take it easy pal. Just take it slow."


	23. Chapter 23

Sloane and the other female vampires stripped Juvia of her clothes and forcibly bathed her in a tub of water mixed with potions that would prevent her from absorbing the water into her body. To the poor rain woman it was torture. She was so dehydrated yet she sat in a tub full of water that she couldn't even put in her body.

"What an exciting figure you have." Sloane said as she scrubbed her roughly. "You're ice mage must really appreciate it."

Juvia gave her a look of pure disgust and contempt.

"Where is Gray?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Relax he hasn't staked himself. I'm a woman of my word but tonight you'll probably wish that he had killed himself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we're giving him to honor of slitting you're pretty little neck."

"No...He wouldn't." She gasped in horror.

"He would and he will."

Once they were done bathing her they dragged her from the tub and clothes in a white dress. Then she was taken to an alter where her wrists were chained in shackles that hoisted her arms up. The entire room was so hot and steam was sleeping in. She felt weak and dizzy. Before long hundreds of vampires started to fill the room, all looking at her with ravenous red or gold eyes. She would be shaking if she wasn't so weak. Juvia looked over and she saw Gray and Lucy just a few steps from her.

"Gray! Lucy!" She called out desperately. "Help me! Please help me!"

"They won't my dear. They can't hear you and they won't listen to you." Thanatos approached her slowly with that same smug grin he always wore. He took hold of her chin. "It really is a shame that such beauty will have to be destroyed."

Juvia didn't have a lot of strength but she did have enough to spit right in the vampire's eye.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped.

His eyes turned red with an undescribable rage but he quickly composed himself. From a distance Natsu and Happy had met up with Sam and Jack. Upon hearing Juvia's voice, they followed it to the room where the alter was.

"That's Juvia." Natsu pointed out in a whisper. "What are they doing to her?"

"They're getting ready to make her a blood offering." Sam said. "We better act fast. Jack hand me my crossbow."

"Just let me load it up."

Thanatos stood before the alter and all the over vampires kneeled before him.

"My subjects, for many years we struggle to find enough blood for ourselves, each attempt becomes harder and harder but at last we have found a temporary solution." He pointed to Juvia. "This woman shall keep us fed for many years and now I implore our newest member the ice mage to take the first strike."

He handed the special knife to Gray who slowly made his way to Juvia. Jack quickly loaded the crossbow with wooden stakes which he handed to Sam. He aimed his weapon at Gray.

"Wait what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"What do you think? I'm going to destroy that monster before he kills that poor girl."

"You can't! Gray is-"

"Gray is one of them and all his humanity is lost. He will kill her without hesitation! Do you want her to die too?"

"No. Can't you just shoot him with something that will knock him out?"

"Hey boss looky here!" The four of them looked up to see six vampires standing above them. It all happened so fast, they were overpowered and brought to their knees. "We got four more entrees!"

"How pleasant." Thanatos said. "We'll dig into them after the main course."

He then gave Gray the silent signal to continue. With each step he took, Juvia felt her heart beat faster. She had never been frightened in her entire life.

"Gray you can't do this!" Natsu shouted. He tried to stop him as did the others but they were held back by the unbreakable strength of the vampires. "Do you not realize what you're about do?!"

"Silence!" Sloane said before hitting Natsu on the head as hard as she could.

At last Gray came face to face with Juvia.

"Gray please don't do this. Please. This isn't you." She pleaded.

He just looked at her. No sign of remorse or hesitation in his face. He laid the blade of the knife and prepared to tear through her skin with it when something landed on his hand. It was a drop of water. Where did this come from? This room was roofed and it wasn't even raining outside. But looking up he realized that it wasn't rain. It was a tear. So many tears were in Juvia's eyes. She was crying.

"Gray." She wept. "This isn't your fault. If you have to kill me then so be it but just know this...I...I still love you. I will always love you."

_"I still love you. I will always love you."_

Those words kept repeating themselves over and over again in his mind. Her words, her voice, her tears, it was too much for the demonic vampirism that possessed him.

"What are you doing?!" Thanatos shouted impatiently. "Cut her now!"

"Don't...." Gray struggled to speak and he moved his trembling hand to wipe the tears from her face. "Don't... Don't cry.... Don't cry Juvia...I...I hate it when you cry."

"I said now!" Thanatos shouted. But still Gray didn't do her any harm with the knife. Finally he lost his patience. "I'll do it myself!"

He knocked Gray down with a hard punch which sent him smack into a wall.

"Gray!" Juvia screamed in horror.

Her scream was furthered when Thanatos grabbed her roughly by the hair and pressed the knife to her neck. Her fear and her weak body overwhelmed her too much. She fainted.

"Such a weak and pathetic creature." He hissed. "But so full of life and nourishment."

The blade was just about to break through her skin when a glass bottle of holy water was thrown at his backside. The glass broke and the water burned him. He yowled in agony and looked to see that it had been thrown by Gray. His eyes were golden but it had a new kind of rage that neither Thanatos, Sloane, or any of the other vampires had seen in him.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He demanded in a voice that made Happy jump and Natsu shake a little.

"What did you say to me?" Thanatos asked.

"You heard me! Don't you ever lay your filthy hands on her again!"

"Listen you-"

But he didn't have time to finish. In one swift move, Gray charged at the vampire leader, biting him hard on the throat but then spitting out the blood and flesh in his mouth. He then broke the shackles holding Juvia's wrists and caught her falling body. He quickly gathered her up into his arms.

"Don't just stand there!" Thanatos shouted while clutching his neck. "Kill him!"

The other vampires moved to attack but Jack had a little trick up his sleeve. Literally. In his sleeve was a special invention of his. A bomb that releases a mist of garlic powder, as he was struggling to get loose he managed to get the bomb to fall out of his sleeve.

"Everybody close your eyes." He told his comrades.

Boom! An explosion of garlic powder filled the room. Screeches could be heard everywhere and it echoed in such a way that it would make anyone's ears hurt.

"Let's get out of here!" Sam said.

"What about Gray and Juvia?" Natsu said.

"I think I saw them slip out the window." Happy said.

"You guys saw what Gray did right? Do you think he's come to his senses?"

"Maybe." Sam said.

"I hope so because- Oh! All this garlic is hurting my nose! Pew!"

"I'm gonna have to bathe for a week." Happy said.

"Oh Jack! This stuff is just horrible!" Sam coughed. "You couldn't have made a bomb out of holy water?"

"Hey it's saved our asses didn't it?" Jack said. "Now let's beat it before the mist clears."


	24. Chapter 24

Natsu and his friends managed to get out of the alter but they weren't sure where to go next. The entire lair was like a labyrinth with all sorts of different directions. They were as lost as a needle in a haystack but they didn't stop running until they were sure that the vampires weren't chasing after them. Meanwhile Gray had managed to indeed slip out the nearest window and he hurried off to the safest room he knew of in this place. In his arms he held an unconscious Juvia who's face lay against his neck. She felt so weak and dehydrated and he could sense it. He needed to get her some water and quickly.

"It's okay my love." He told her gently. "Everything's going to be fine."

At the sound of his voice she started to stir.

"Gray?" She said looking up. "Is that you? Really you?"

"Yes it's me. I've got control again but for how long I don't know. Are you alright?"

"I'm so thirsty and I can't feel my legs."

"I'm so sorry." His voice and eyes so filled with regret and shame. "I did this to you. I gave you to those monsters and I tried to kill you...Oh God I tried to kill you!"

"Don't feel guilty dear, you weren't you when you did those things. I know that and so do Natsu and Happy."

"Juvia I just...I don't feel like those things actually happened. I feel like they're just part of a bad dream that I've just now woken up from."

"I'm just so glad you're back."

She embraced his neck and kissed him on his cheek, in the softest way possible. Then with a smile of relief she passed out from dehydration again. 

"Oh Juvia how could I do this to you? Please forgive me!" He said clutching her gently. He couldn't believe all the horrible things he had done. He actually tried to kill the people he cared about most. His best friends, how could let himself do that? But what he found more unbelievable was that despite what he had done Juvia still loved. She truly did have a big heart. A heart big enough to love him no matter what he did. 

"Freeze!" 

Natsu and his friends appeared, pointing wooden stakes at him. 

"Put Juvia down, Gray. Now!" Natsu ordered. "Hand her to me and nobody gets hurt." 

"Wait don't shoot! Easy." He said and with great care he placed Juvia into Natsu's arms. "Natsu It's me! I'm back! Sort of...I mean I'm still a vampire but nobody is controlling me." 

"But you might fall back under their control again like last time." Sam said. 

"Maybe we could use communion wafers on him." Jack said. 

"What'll those do?" Gray asked. 

"If an unfortunate human who's been turned regains their human senses and is marked by a communion wafer than they should be able to remain with their free will intact." 

"That's not a bad idea. Hand me a wafer." Jack handed a communion wafer to the vampire hunter. "Now I'm warning you Gray, this is gonna hurt like hell because you're still a vampire." 

"I don't care! If it'll keep those blood suckers out of my head than do it!" Gray said. "Hurry! Before I lose my senses!" 

Without any further hesitation, Sam pressed the wafer to Gray's forehead. It burned him like hot acid, he fell to the cold floor, crying out in agony. He was relieved that Juvia was unconscious because he knew that it would break her heart to see him in pain like this. When the pain finally ceased he stood up and the mark of a crucifix had been left on his forehead.

"When that mark disappears." Sam said. "It means that you're human again." 

"Are you okay buddy?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine. But Juvia is so dehydrated, she needs water badly." 

"Don't worry we brought just what she needs." 

They pulled out a canteen of cold water which was carefully poured into her mouth and they helped her swallow it. Gray made some ice and let out to melt into water that they could give her later. 

"Do you remember what happened before you gained control again?" Natsu asked. 

"Not exactly. When they were controlling me it was like I was in so dark place and I couldn't see or hear or move. Yet I somehow knew that I was doing something wrong but I couldn't stop myself. But then I heard Juvia's voice, I followed it, and the next thing I knew I had control of myself again." 

"Pure love." Sam said. "It's the only thing the vampire is incapable of feeling or understanding. It's also the only thing that could possibly bring back the human side of a vampire's victim. When that girl said that she loved you it gave your human heart strength and it made your mind remember your feelings for her which weakened their control over you." 

"Do you think that might work with Lucy?" Natsu asked. 

"If her human side hasn't died yet then yes. But she doesn't have much time left. At precisely midnight tonight she'll become a vampire permanently." 

Natsu thought for a moment and an idea came to him. It was very risky and he may not come out alive when this was all over but if this could save Lucy then he would do it. He would do anything for her. 

"I'm going back for Lucy." He said. 

"Now?" Sam asked. 

"You said so yourself, if we don't kill the bastard before midnight then she's done for. So I'm going back for her and for that monster." 

"Alright but I'm coming with you." 

"Me too." Jack said. 

"No you stay here and keep an eye on Gray and Juvia." 

"Can I come?" Happy said. 

"I guess but don't get in the way." 

"Aye sir!" 

"Good luck to you all." Jack said. "Don't worry about your friends Natsu, they're in good hands. I promise." 

"Thanks and Gray." Natsu said. 

"Yes?" 

"I promise, I'll get that crazy bitch for you." 

"Thanks man." 

So the two men and the exceed reloaded their weapons and supplies, then they left to take on their greatest challenge yet. Though Natsu hoped from the bottom of his heart that this wouldn't lead to him having to kill the woman he loved.


	25. Chapter 25

Even though they didn't see anyone they could feel the intense, hungry, gazes on the vampires being directed at them. Natsu carefully held his finger over the trigger of his weapon, knowing full well that what they were going to face was going just jump out. 

They heard footsteps and saw something walking out from the darkness. It was Lucy who looked more dark and terrifying than ever before. Natsu never thought that he would ever been scared of Lucy but right now he was beyond afraid of her. 

"Keep in mind that she's not the woman you used to know." Sam whispered to him. 

"Don't shoot her. Please just hold off a little longer." Natsu pleaded in a whisper before turning his attention back to Lucy. "Lucy." 

She looked at him in a confused manner. As if she didn't know who he was or why he was addressing her that way. 

"Lucy." He said. 

"Are you referring to me mortal?" She said. 

"Yes. Lucy it's me. Natsu." 

"I do not know who this Lucy is and I do not know you." 

"How could you not know me?" 

"His control over her mind is complete." Sam said. "She knows nothing except what he wants her to know." 

"Gray wasn't like that."

"Gray hasn't been under his control as long as she has. I don't think there's any hope for her now." 

"I have to try to reach her." 

With great caution, Natsu approached the dark woman. 

"Lucy you have to listen to me. This is not you." 

She responded by grabbing him by his throat and hurling him across the area, he crashed against solid concrete and drop to the ground. 

"Natsu!" Happy gasped in horror. "Lucy how could you?!" 

"Foolish creature." Thanatos chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows. "The woman you knew before is gone. Lost to you. She now belongs to me." 

"She doesn't belong to you!" Natsu snapped bitterly. 

"She chose to be mine!" 

"I don't believe that! Not for one second! You did something to her! You messed with her mind or something!" 

"Enough! Destroy them my beloved! Starting with this buffoon!" He said pointing toward Natsu. 

"As you command my husband." Lucy replied. 

"Husband?" Natsu squeaked. Before he realized it, Lucy had pounced on to his body with an incredible amount of strength. Sam moved to attack by he was held back by other vampires. Lucy bared her fangs and hissed at the dragon slayer.

"Lucy don't!" Natsu begged. 

"Now bite him!" Thanatos commanded. "And we shall be together for all eternity!" 

She brought her fangs toward Natsu's neck. 

"Natsu you have to kill her now!" Sam shouted. 

At first Natsu was only thinking of how scared he was for his life so he searched his pockets for a wooden stake. But then he remembered that this wasn't just some mindless, blood sucking monster. This was Lucy. One of his best friends in the whole world and the woman he loved. He couldn't kill her. Not even to save his own life. 

"Hurry! Stab her!" Sam called. 

"I can't!" Natsu declared. 

"If you don't she'll kill you!" 

"I don't care! I can't do it! I won't do it! I love her too much to hurt her!" 

"I love her too much to hurt her!" 

"Love?" Lucy said upon hearing what he said. 

His words hit Lucy like a ton of bricks. It made her stop what she was doing and become stiff. Looking at Natsu in an unsure way. 

"Did you say love?" She asked him. 

Her eyes had become so much more softer. They were becoming the sparkling and kind eyes that Natsu knew so well. 

"Yes! I did say love!" Natsu said. "I love you!" 

Her mind started to mind started to become clear and she recognized the man she had pinned down. This was Natsu and...And what was she doing to him? What was going on? Everything seemed to be so blurry. 

"Why have you stopped?!" Thanatos shouted. "Bite him!" 

Her head hurt and she didn't know what to do. She got off of Natsu and found herself collapsing to her knees while clutching her head in agony. 

"You cannot defy me!" Thanatos roared lunging for her. "You are mine!" 

Natsu quickly pulled out his wooden stake and tried to take a stab at him, he missed but his actions distracted the other vampires long enough for Sam to splash them with a bottle of holy water. 

"You!" Thanatos snarled at Sam. "You've been a thorn in my side for far too long! It's time to end this!" 

"Then let's end it!" Sam said. 

He threw himself and the vampire hunter, sending them both down a dark pit that was below them. 

"Sam!" Natsu called out in horror. He looked over the edge to see if any one of them were still alive but it was too dark for him to see anything. "They're gone! They're both gone!" 

"Natsu." He turned his attention back to Lucy who was coughing rapidly and writhing on the floor. 

"Lucy." Natsu and Happy immediately went to her side. "Lucy are you alright?" 

"Where am I?!" She screamed. "What's happening?!" 

She looked so terribly frightened. 

"Oh thank God you're back." He said in relief. 

"Not quite pal. She still has fangs." Happy said. 

"But at least she's back to her senses." 

"What's wrong with me?! I feel like I'm dying!" Lucy cried. 

"Don't worry Lucy we're going to get you fixed up I promise." He then turned to Happy. "I'm going to go help Sam, you think you can take care of her while I'm gone?" 

"Aye sir!" Happy said cheerfully. 

"Natsu don't leave me!" Lucy said as she clinged to his arm desperately. 

"You won't be able to get better unless I do this." He told her gently. "I'll be back. So you stay here with Happy and don't leave. No matter what voices you hear in your head, don't leave from this spot okay?" 

"Okay. But I don't understand any of this and I'm so afraid."

"Just trust me." 

She did trust him. She trusted him more than anyone in her life. So she reluctantly let go of his arm and allowed him to go down into the dark abyss below. Hoping that he would come back to her in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Fright Night, Fright Night Part 2, and Lost Boys inspired this. Eat your heart out Twilight franchise, you'll never be as good as them. And before you ask no I am not an old person, I'm almost twenty I just happen to like movies from the 80's and 90's.


End file.
